


A Condition of Painful Pleasure

by BWolf_20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conditioning, Humiliation, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Penetration, Protective Avengers, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple outing alone becomes a nightmare for Steve when he's captured and brought to a place where a man intends to condition the captain's mind to find pleasure in anal penetration. Steve of course has no experience in this field, let alone interest, but he'll have no choice but to feel pleasure as a drug takes effect and the man repeats certain words and associates ideas and feelings to cultivate his new desire to have his ass invaded. An experience that that is sure to psychologically and physically screw him up for life. (prompt fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd seek out another prompt to fill; one that was different with plot points I'd never tackled before that would make it challenging to me. So I chose "Any (male) Avenger/Any (non-con) Cultivating the Potential in his Ass". prompt link: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53505557#t53505557
> 
> I was drawn to the conditioning side of it and decided I'd try my hand at it. Anytime a villain messes with someone's mind, I find it satisfying frightening. I chose Steve for this not only because the OP of the prompt suggested it, but because I find it interesting whenever he's in such situations, considering he appears so far removed from sex and rape situations. And on that note, this prompt gave me a different way to handle rape then the way it's often depicted in fics.

There was nothing like taking an early morning run. Steve did it every morning, heading out as the dawn approached. Rarely did he skip a day. As a soldier and an Avenger, he needed to keep up a work-out, though he doubted he’d lose a lot if he took some days off. It was routine. He supposed it was more of a mental thing than anything else. Being he was truly a man out of time, he needed to have some form of repetition, some anchor to reality, to keep his mind at ease. Running helped greatly.

After wrapping up ten laps straight around a park, he paused to take a break. By this point the sun had risen higher and there were a few people about, some jogging, or walking a dog, or just walking.

“Damn piece of junk…damn!”

He turned at the sound of a woman approaching the area, cursing up a storm as she stared into her phone. He never much cared for hearing foul language, especially from a woman. Call it being a little too old fashioned, but that was how he was.

The woman, who was pretty lanky with short auburn hair, seemed so focused on the phone that Steve was sure she’d walk right into him. At the last moment she stopped and met his eyes.

“Do you know anything about fixing cars?” She had an accent about her he couldn’t place.

“Uh.”

“It stopped on me. Think I have a flat. And I can’t reach anybody on this damn thing.”

“Well.”

“You look pretty strong,” she continued as she suddenly grabbed onto his arm and pulled. “Come, you can help, and it’ll save me money.”

Steve allowed her to lead him away. Who was he to turn down helping a woman who was pretty distressed? But really, what did he know about fixing cars, especially from the 21st century?

“I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you, thank you. It’d be so expensive.”

He smiled thinking about all the times he reacted to how expensive things were nowadays.

“Tell me about it.”

She led him away from the park, across the street, and around a corner to a little silver car parked next to some stores that hadn’t opened yet. She was practically out of sight of the public.

“Rough spot for it to stop,” Steve noted.

“I’m big girl, I can look out for myself,” she announced proudly.

“I’ve no doubt.” There was something about her that suggested she was pretty strong-willed. 

“It’s this back one, here.” 

She led him to the back wheel behind the driver’s seat then stepped aside. Steve crouched down and inspected it closely. So far, he didn’t see anything wrong.

“Doesn’t look like you have a flat. What exactly happened?” He turned to see her standing behind him, with a hard look to her face.

“I don’t know. It’s not right. Look closer. You’ll see it.”

He frowned and did as she asked, leaning his face in closer to the tire. He looked closely as he ran his fingers around it.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I’m afraid I don’t see…”

A sudden sharp prick to the neck cut his words short. He dropped his hand on the spot and stood, and his legs shook slightly. 

“Are you alright?”

He turned to her, confused, and stumbled backwards against the car as the stores before him seemed to have more movement than they should. Even the woman’s face was starting to blur and swirl together. He blinked and shook his head.

“Wha’s going…I feel…” 

His legs crumpled beneath him as he fell to a near sitting position. 

“Oh my,” she said, but she didn’t sound as concerned as Steve thought she should. “Let me take you to doctor.”

“No…I…I’ll call.” He reached for the phone in his pocket and pulled it out, but it dropped when he lost the ability to close his fingers. He tried reaching for it. If only it would stop moving around.

“No. I know good doctor,” she was saying. He looked up at her swirling expression and missed part of her words. “The best,” she added, and “You’ll thank him.”

Steve wasn’t really aware of anything more except her arm curling under his own. Without being able to process fully, he allowed her to guide him into the backseat of her car. But once she shut the door, he was lost to the world as darkness took over. 

\---

When the darkness lifted, just slightly, he saw lights overhead and realized he was lying flat on something that was moving and screeching sharply.

“He’s the one?” he heard the woman ask somewhere above him. Steve blinked and groaned. He couldn’t focus.

“Of course,” came another voice, this one of a man who also had a slight accent he couldn’t place like the woman. “I cannot wait to meet him properly.” 

Steve had the sensation of being turned on his side, then hands were prodding below his waist. He groaned at the harsh squeezes and pokes. 

“Hurry now before he wakes.”

He was rolled onto his back and darkness claimed him before he could fully view the man’s face looming over him.

\---

 

He woke next to the sounds of buckles clinking. His darkened viewed cleared enough for him to make out slender hands strapping his left arm down against the armrest of the chair he was seated in.

“Wha…?” 

He was barely able to will one of his legs to move and discovered it had either become extremely numb or it was strapped down as well. His head dropped to see a strap across his waist. 

The hands moved up his arm to finished strapping it down. His vision swam but he was able to make out the feminine face behind a mask looking at him. Was it the same woman from before? Her hair was dark and pulled in a bun now. 

No, he thought. This was just a bad dream.

His head lolled back against a headrest and his eyes closed to darkness again. 

 

\---

Pain was his call to semi-consciousness. His eyes rolled to the right. Those same slender hands were inserting the needle point of an I.V in his arm. He thought back to the scene where he had stumbled against that woman’s car. He couldn’t have been that sick could he? He briefly wondered if running ten laps had something to do with it. 

He looked up at this nurse as he encouraged words off his tongue.

“What’s going…on?”

What exactly was wrong with him? He had a right to know. 

She didn’t look at him. He briefly took in the room. It was gray with stained walls, but there was equipment he couldn’t make out clearly. Something didn’t register properly from what he could make of it. This was a hospital?

The nurse didn’t speak as she finished taping it down. She muttered something and again Steve’s head fell back, and darkness came again. 

\---

 

When he came to, his mind had cleared some, but it was still fuzzy. This time he found he couldn’t move his head as it was strapped against the headrest. As startling as that was, it didn’t take away from what he was feeling at the moment, which was weakness, extreme weakness. It had been years since he suffered from a flu, but he recalled how it had exhausted his body, and that was how it was now. He did some experimental pulls against his binds. He could have easily escaped them if he had his strength which seemed to have evaporated.

He stopped pulling and looked straight ahead. This wasn’t a hospital. It was too small and grimy looking. He associated it more as being someone’s basement that just happened to have tables with various medical tools and vials upon them and the strange equipment he’d seen earlier. It was like some homemade lab or clinic. Nowhere near close to being legal.

“Great,” he muttered. He briefly closed his eyes and cursed his own naivety. He’d been tricked and captured. What made it worse was the fact that no one would know what had happened to him. 

It had been a while since he’d done a mission with the rest of the team. For the time being they’d taken a bit of a break from one another, a minor vacation from being Avengers, until duty called again. Clint was with his family, as was Natasha, on the farm; Thor was in Asgard of course. Bruce was off isolating himself in some small country on the other side of the world, and Tony and Rhodey were in Malibu. As for himself, he decided to stay in New York. If there was anyone who would know something was up, it would be Sam who was also here with him. But he paused at the thought. Who was to say his captor hadn’t smuggled him into some other city?

The sound of a door creaking open behind him brought him out of his reverie. There were brief footsteps, but they stopped.

“Are you with Hydra?” Steve asked, desiring to have the ability to turn his head and look behind him. “No, you’re not. Their base wouldn’t be this, pathetic.” 

His visitor gave a light chuckle, then started moving forward. 

“Pathetic it may seem to you,” he said, “but in the end it will help me, help you, greatly. It always has.”

Steve turned his eyes to the left as his captor came into sight. 

He was a tall man appearing in his late fifties, with dark hair neatly combed back and a nicely trimmed beard. He was dressed like a doctor, although the white coat was dingy and stained. The only thing that appeared clean about him were the glasses on his face.

He leered at Steve, keeping his hands poised behind his back. 

“This is quite an honor,” he continued. “To meet the great Captain America. The world’s brave hero. We’re so lucky to have you. ”

Steve took him in, seeing if he was some familiar villain from the Avengers’s past.

“Who are you?”

“Oh where are my manners. Forgive me. I am Dr. Niles, and I have a simple question for you.” He paused and moved until he was standing right in front of Steve. Then he leaned forward and gave him a big grin. “How do you feel about anal sex?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Niles expresses his great desire when it comes to his work while giving Steve an idea of what's about to happen.

Steve blinked, then stared. What was there to say when an enemy asked such a question? Dr. Niles just smiled at him and waited patiently.

“If you're suggesting what you’re about to do to me, I won’t let it happen.”

“Oh no no no,” the doctor disagreed. “No, you’re not ready for the real thing. Not yet. I’ll know when you are ready.”

He crossed the room and dragged over a chair to sit upon. 

“What is this? What do you want!” Steve demanded as he urged himself to break free. 

“We'll get to that don’t worry,” Niles said with an impatient wave of the hand. “I just want a moment to express a little about myself as well as give you a gist on what’s about to happen.”

“I can tell you what’s about to happen,” Steve growled as he attempted to lurch forward. “I’m gonna-“

But the doctor raised his hand for silence.

“Please, don’t waste the time we have with silly threats. Soon you won’t be much for conversation.” He nodded at the I.V and Steve rolled his eyes toward it. Again he attempted to pull out of the binds, but managed to do nothing.

“If you’re going to kill me-“

“Kill you?” Dr. Niles gasped as he dropped a hand over his chest. “My dear captain, this isn’t about killing you, not in the least. This is about helping you.”

“How do you figure?” he spat.

“Well, for starters, I am a fan of yours. A big fan believe it or not.” He waited for Steve to respond, but when he didn’t the doctor continued. “The man out of time they call you. I can only imagine how that feels. To be in a time you know nothing about, walking among strangers. It’s a pretty lonely life for a man of your…physique.”

Steve frowned, not knowing where he was going with this, but he did feel a little more at ease to give a light laugh.

“Sounds like you’ve never heard of the Avengers,” he informed him. 

“A team can only do so much for a man, especially one who holds to the traditions of the past. When that happens, the team cannot do much to help him, especially when said man does not, take advantage.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re sounding crazy.” Steve really didn’t know where the man was heading with the conversation. All he knew was that there might be some hope in him babbling for a while as it would buy him some time. 

Dr. Niles leaned back in his chair, giving him a delighted smile. 

“Pleasure, dear captain. I am talking about pleasure.” Upon Steve’s confused look, he stood and elaborated as he paced. “It’s become my expertise, my gift. To be able to provide one with the desire to experience pleasure. Every woman and man has the right to experience it, one way or another. With so many nerves running through our systems we are basically designed for it.” He paused, pounding his fist into his hand for emphasis. “But unfortunately Mr. Rogers, some people do not allow themselves to experience pleasure, and I find that quite sad. Quite, unnatural if you will, and so I help those who are having trouble in that field.”

He stopped his pacing and stared down at Steve who wasn’t liking this at all. 

“I think I’ll take a rain check.”

Dr. Niles laughed.

“I’m afraid you cannot afford to. You see that is part of the reason I chose you.” He dropped his hands over Steve’s bound ones and leaned in close. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was a fan. And as a fan, of course I like to see the ones I admire happy. I saw your story. I saw you. You are a perfect candidate for my next project. It’ll be like a dream come true, doing this for the hero I admire. You’ve given so much to the world, now it’s time to get something back in return.”

He straightened up and moved the chair back across the room while Steve’s heart started to pound in agitation.

“Come on, come on,” he murmured to himself as he attempted to raise his right arm. 

He couldn’t let himself become any more vulnerable if the drug was about to hit. But it wasn’t working. He gave a frustrated sigh. All he could think to do was buy time until the drug keeping him weak wore off or one of the doctor’s sharp tools accidentally wound up near him.

“Don’t bother fighting it captain,” Dr. Niles said without looking back at him. He was currently busy looking through some files. “You’ll not be getting your strength back anytime soon. The solution within that bag will make sure it doesn’t.”

Again Steve glanced at the I.V, but quickly turned away. If that was the case, his options of escaping were greatly limited.

“You’ve been planning this long,” Steve stated in the hopes to at least draw out more information about his enemy.

“For you I have,” the doctor said as he set the files down, then turned to wash his hands in a sink. “I realized it would take special preparation to keep you from ripping my facility apart.”

“Your facility?” Steve asked. “This your own private hospital?”

“This is my own…private help center.” Now the doctor was focused on drawing a clear substance out of a small vial into a syringe. 

“So you’ve helped others, experience pleasure, as you call it.” It sickened him to think of such a thing going on even though he wasn’t exactly sure what the doctor fully meant.

“Yes.”

“How many?”

Dr. Niles turned to him, needle held high, smiling. 

“Oh, enough.” Steve started to open his mouth, but the doctor spoke again. “Don’t bother asking how many. You won’t be able to keep the number in mind for long. But they have all been successful, and quite happy with the changes I’ve made to them.”

“And I suppose they all thanked you,” Steve said sarcastically.

“I do not require thanks, but I appreciate hearing it every now and then. It would mean a lot to me if you thanked me by the end of this.”

“Well I wouldn’t hold my breath on that.” Dr. Niles gave a slight laugh and started moving toward him slowly. Steve went back to asking questions to bite back the rising nervousness. “So that woman. She helped you capture them all?”

“Not all. She’s perfect bait for men of course. She’s been the perfect assistant, Lesha.”

The doctor was suddenly at his I.V and Steve couldn’t help flinching as he proceeded to wipe the injection port of the bag.

“How long? How long have you been doing this?”

“Enough now captain,” he said quietly. “It is time to begin.”

Slowly he raised the syringe and inserted the needle point into the port.

“Just answer me one thing,” Steve said quickly. He waited until the doctor turned to him. “What kind of pleasure are you talking about? I’m really not looking to get high.”

“Oh what I’m giving you might give you that feeling, but it’s only to open your mind. We live in a very close-minded society captain, and without this, you can’t hope to achieve my gift.”

“I’m more than capable of finding my own kind of pleasure, without your help,” he growled.

“Oh I don’t think that’s true,” he said silkily. “Because if it were, I wouldn’t have to bother.”

Steve felt a flutter in his chest as he depressed the plunger slowly. He turned to pulling himself free of the binds once more.

“Don’t waste your energy captain. Relax.”

But Steve didn’t relax. He put all his focus into pulling. This was just a case of mind over matter right? That’s how people were. He’d read how people could summon a hidden strength when in dire situations, so there was no reason it wouldn’t work here.

But it didn’t work here.

He simply couldn’t break the binds. Just the simple attempts were too much. His body was just exhausted and it refused to give anything more. 

Steve breathed deeply as he sank back against the chair. Dr. Niles smiled and moved around him.

“My team will find me,” he assured him. “You won’t get away with this.”

“How many times have you threatened that I wonder?”

“Plenty.” Steve blinked a few times as objects in the room started to sway a bit. “And it’s been counted for.”

“Well, not this time,” the doctor said softly while patting his hand. “And I’d prefer if you didn’t look at me as one of your enemies. I am doing this to help you, and in the long run it will be quite good for you, I promise.”

Steve closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to knock aside the swaying affecting his vision. But that wasn’t the only thing. He was starting to feel light-headed.

“Now then.” The doctor’s voice came across as an echo in Steve’s ears. 

“Does this…any of this…” he paused and licked his lips. Was his mouth going dry? “Any of this…have anything to do with…that question?”

“Hmm, question?” the doctor questioned as he moved to grab a clipboard. “Oh yes, that question. In truth, yes it does.”

Steve slowly raised his eyes to meet the doctor. He couldn’t focus on him clearly, and his head felt like it was getting lighter.

“Most people will agree there is no greater pleasure than that pertaining to sex, and my own pleasure is derived from helping others achieve this feeling. But I’m not talking about helping just anyone. No. The people I help are the ones who have trouble acknowledging this, accepting this. Wasn’t it back in your day that such talk was not talked about at all? Wasn’t it inappropriate and wrong to, explore such feelings? That is what also makes you perfect for this project. I’ve been practicing it for two years now, desiring to enhance what I could do for my clients. And you shall be the first to test my new practices and I’ve no doubt that it will be a success.”

Steve closed his eyes, wishing the man would stop talking as it was becoming hard for him to get a handle on his words. But then he felt the doctor moving in close so he opened his eyes.

“But my captain, this is not just about pleasure. This is about guiding you to desire something you didn’t know you could crave for. That, my captain, is the type of pleasure I have reserved for you.” He leaned away and observed him as he shifted his glasses on his nose. “It will be interesting indeed, to see how well you respond, to the treatment.”

Steve felt a great lurch of fear before it was muted down with calmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more setup by intro-ing what the doctor's all about. I'll be looking forward to working out the conversations/interactions between Niles and Steve.   
> Stay tuned for more. In the mean time, I'll be plotting out the conditioning process and other things. I'll be happy to get links to information about mental conditioning if any has some. Til then, it's only going to get tougher for poor Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Niles begins the process and Steve begins to worry about what it all means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting it off simple.

“Shall we begin?”

Steve said nothing. He raised his eyes to see Niles swaying before him slightly. He desperately wanted to shake his head, but of course he couldn’t with the strap still securing it in place. 

“No,” he muttered dryly as he closed his eyes, wishing he could knock away the annoying lightheaded-ness. 

“Well that’s unfortunate, but it does not matter. We shall start anyway.” 

Steve swallowed thickly as he listened to the doctor move around. He wanted to feel more fear than he did. Even anger would be nice. The problem was that the drug was doing a great job keeping his emotions low. 

He heard the doctor drag the chair back over to him, but did not open his eyes. Instead he put his attention into bracing himself for whatever was about to happen, but the effort to do so felt tiring. Regardless he willed himself not to weaken to whatever was running through his system.

“Now then,” Dr. Niles started. “Oh, come on, open those pretty blue eyes.”

Steve frowned in annoyance as he felt several taps against the side of his face. Reluctantly he opened them to see Niles giving him a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“That’s a good boy,” he praised as he settled back into his chair. “I wouldn’t mind it if you become that relaxed over time, but for now, let’s try to remain a little more alert.”

“Go to hell,” Steve spat, but Niles ignored him as he dropped his eyes to the clipboard in his hands. After a moment, he looked up and gave him a soft smile.

“Here’s how this will go, Mr. Rogers,” he began, eyes flashing with barely suppressed excitement. “I will ask you a few questions and you will answer, honestly. In between such and afterwards, I will begin to relay all you need to know, in order to begin your happier life.”

“I was…happier, before I met you,” Steve said lightly. He frowned, annoyed that he couldn’t fully express tones of rage. 

“You’ll learn it will be much better when you do not lie to yourself. Now then.” He crossed his leg over his knee and positioned his pen. “You are a virgin, correct?”

Steve wrinkled up his nose. He wasn’t going to answer such lewd questions, regardless of being drugged.

“Like I said, go to hell.”

“Captain,” Niles warned.

“No!” With great determination, he tried pulling against the restraints again, but his effort didn’t last as long as before. Soon he was slumped back against the chair, panting.

“Is that a ‘no’ for your answer?” Niles asked, amused. Steve swiveled his eyes toward him. “You may say no or refuse to answer my questions, but I’ll know the truth. You are a virgin.” 

He dropped his eyes to the clipboard and started writing. Steve hated the minor feeling of shame and hoped his cheeks didn’t flush. What did it matter if his captor guessed such a thing correctly? It wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

“If you already know stuff…’bout me…why bother…asking?”

“Simple,” the doctor said with a light smile. “It’s trust building. I can’t hope to instill such exquisite desire in you if you are unwilling to believe in me.”

At that Steve gave a laugh.

“You’re one…wasting time,” he said as his words started to slur, “Trust building. I tend to not…believe…nor trust enemies.”

“Well, I am not your enemy. I am your doctor, here to help.”

“You’re a bastard,” Steve cried. “And I’m not…giving in to you.”

He gave the doctor the strongest glare he could muster, but he only smiled calmly at him.

“Next question. Are you more interested in women, or men?”

Steve gave a sigh, realizing how long his time with Niles was bound to be, especially when he had decided not to respond to him.

“Hmm, perhaps if Peggy Carter hadn’t come your way, you might have found an interest in men.” Steve shot an instant glare at him, angered that he’d even mention Peggy. “Perhaps you would have fallen for one of your soldier buddies, or that inventor what’s his name, Howard Stark. Or perhaps your best friend, Bucky.”

“Shut up,” Steve warned in a dangerously low voice. 

“Ah, don’t be ashamed if you’ve ever had thoughts of lying in bed with them,” he said almost dreamily.

“I said shut up. You don’t…you don’t know anything about them…about me.”

“I know you hold them dear, otherwise you wouldn’t have had such a strong reaction.”

Steve mentally cursed himself. He didn’t need to respond to the madman. All he really needed to do was keep his lips sealed and let the man say whatever he wanted to say. But hearing such things were insulting to their memory. He couldn’t stay silent.

“Maybe you have had such thoughts and have told yourself not to, that they would be the wrong thing to want. Then again, it’s possible you have forgotten you’ve had such feelings. You have been under ice for a very long time.”

“Whatever you way,” Steve said, disinterestedly. 

Doctor Niles grinned.

“By the end of this process captain, once you have been altered appropriately, the truth of that will come forth.” He made another note on his clipboard. “But, I do believe you have put more attention on women, for the sake of society. It’s only normal. But, you were a small thing then, so dates weren’t often for you were they?”

Steve closed his eyes, trying to will away the images of his life before he became bulked up as a super soldier. Was it the drug’s doing, bringing such memories to the surface of his head at the doctor’s command? The idea frightened him. 

“It didn’t matter…about…dates.” He wasn’t sure why he decided to give some form of an answer there. He reasoned it as an attempt to prove how pointless these questions were. “I wanted to…to fight.”

“Yes of course. And you fought well, only when you became the pinnacle of a man.” Then Niles leaned in close, staring directly into his eyes. “But you are not the pinnacle of a man.” Steve looked into his hard eyes. “You think you have some worth just because you grew a few muscles? Oh no no no no, those muscles, that strength wasn’t even earned. You had it the easy way Rogers, by having it poured into you from a bottle.”

A slight stab of anger and disappointment breached his heart at those words. Hadn’t Tony said something similar long ago? _‘Everything special about you came out of a bottle.’_ Steve hadn’t let it phase him then, but hearing a repeat of similar words did something funny to him. 

“Admit it,” Niles prodded as he leaned away. “There’s nothing special about instant soldier.”

“Whatever you say.” He wasn’t going to respond to this.

“If you were special, you would be able to break from those binds, but you cannot, which proves that you are not special. Just a man. A man without pleasure, without love.”

“Keep it up,” Steve encouraged. “When I get out of here…you’ll see…how special, I am.”

The doctor chuckled and scribbled on his pad again. 

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I am a fan of yours, despite that truth. But, even fans had to admit their heroes’ faults. You have many, however, there is one thing of worth about you.”

Steve huffed.

“And what’s that?”

Without looking up from his clipboard, Niles answered.

“Your ass.”

Steve stared. He was so nonchalant when he’d said it that Steve didn’t know what to make of it. 

“But that of course, could use improvement as well. Much improvement.”

“You’re, proving to be really sick,” Steve pointed out. Niles looked up quickly, as if offended.

“And that is exactly the attitude I am going to help you change. It is not sick to acknowledge when all your worth is in one area, in your case, your ass. And it’s quite fortunate for you it links to the process you will be going through.”

“I’m not letting you, put me…through any process.”

“Next question. Have you ever tried to, stimulate yourself sexually?”

Steve kept his face straight and tight-lipped. The answer was no, but he wasn’t going to say a thing. But the question did make him squirm uncomfortably. He tried not to let the doctor notice, but of course he did.

“You weren’t the type,” he said with amusement. “Such a good boy. Good boys didn’t do that. You’re a soldier but you weren’t brave enough to do that, so…did someone else do it for you? Father perhaps? Mother?”

The rage seemed to have broken past the calming drug.

“Shut up! Don’t talk about my parents that way!”

“So they didn’t help you in that field?”

“Don’t talk about them that way!” He pulled against the straps as best he could.

“Didn’t bother to explain how it was done, hmm captain?”

Steve stopped pulling and rested against the chair, refusing to look at Niles. 

“What are you trying to achieve…with your sick, questions?”

“I’ve already explained. We’re building trust, as well as opening your stubborn mind. The best way to open one’s mind, I find, is to go back into the past. This is how we will open your desire. And this will go much smoother if you answer me honestly. Be honest with me, be honest with yourself, and you’ll begin to discover that I have been right about you.”

“You don’t…know anything…anything.”

“Oh no captain, I do know. I know the key to unlocking your desire.”

He gave a smile reminiscent of the Cheshire cat that sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

“Why me?” Steve decided to ask. “Why didn’t you take…the…others?”

“Oh, you mean the rest of your team?” he asked as he adjusted his glasses. “Simple. I’m a fan of yours, not the rest of your team. And besides that, I can assure you they’ve found enough pleasure in their lives. Or…would you like it if I helped one of them as well?”

Steve swallowed and worked his tongue in his drying mouth. He hadn’t meant to give Niles the idea that he should kidnap one of his teammates, his friends, as well. 

“Don’t touch them,” he warned, and the man only chuckled.

“Do not worry captain. You have me all to yourself. I only work on one at a time.” He leaned into his seat. “But, I do know what you meant by the question. They have enough pleasure, but mostly, I am not interested in them. I am only interested in you.”

“Aren’t I lucky,” Steve managed sarcastically.

“Yes you are,” the doctor agreed. “And, your team will be lucky as well when they see the changes you will go through. I can see their pleasure increasing at the thought of their captain, desiring their cocks in his ass.”

Steve blinked and looked at the doctor, not certain he’d heard properly. But Niles was looking down at his clipboard again, smiling. Steve looked away as objects in the room seemed to sway a little more.

Was that the intention of such sexually charged questions? To alter his sexuality?

He shut his eyes refusing to believe it. 

Such a thing wouldn’t work. It couldn’t be done. But then the captain wondered other things. 

How far was Niles going to go? In his experience, whenever a villain wanted to change them, it was for the sake of forcing them to join their side. To create a situation of friend fighting friend. Sex had nothing to do with it. But when it came to Niles, he couldn’t believe he didn’t plan to turn him against the Avengers. If sex was involved, did it mean he was going to transform him into a rapist? Steve swallowed hard and tried to force away the image of himself chasing his friends with an insane lust for their bodies.

“No,” he muttered with determination. Such a thing would not happen. Such a thing couldn’t.

“Next question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked out how Dr. Niles it going to work his conditioning, so things should go smoothly with updates. We'll be moving past the questions and onto implanting Steve's desire. Although this chapter is a start at it ;)  
> Stay tuned for more


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Niles moves past the questions and onto the meat of the conditioning process, which disgusts Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the main part of this prompt fill begins

Niles continued to ask question after question, all which were sexual and would’ve had Steve blushing and squirming if he hadn’t felt so lax from the drug. He asked if he thought of having sex with one of the Captain America show girls; if he ever dared kiss one of the girls; what he thought of men who dated men in his time; what he thought of men who dated men now; what he thought of men who had sex with other men; did he have a crush on one of his teammates. It went on and on and on.

By now, Steve felt it was a challenge just to keep his eyes open. The doctor never stopped talking and prodding him for answers whenever Steve stayed silent or cursed him. After a while, Steve found himself answering a few of them honestly. What did it matter if he already knew the truth? When he chose to lie, Niles corrected him. 

Steve just wanted it to end. He sagged against his chair while the doctor tapped a foot calmly against the floor.

“Next question,” Niles said for what sounded like the thousandth time in Steve’s ears. The repetition of the words causing him to sigh tiredly. “Do you feel shame in being a virgin?”

Steve rolled his tired eyes toward him. The doctor was still smiling, as he’d been doing all along.

“Didn’t you…didn’t you ask…that…already?” Steve asked tiredly. The man had asked so many questions, some had sounded the same, but the doctor always assured him each were different. 

“Well in the beginning, I asked if you were a virgin,” he said quietly. “I thought it best to circle back to that as we conclude our Q and A, so if you’d answer nicely we can move on.”

He leaned in close and rested his cheek against his fist as if waiting for Steve to tell him a bedtime story. Steve breathed deeply and shut his eyes momentarily as the exhaustion pulled at him.

“No.” Despite the fact that he’d answered him truthfully at times, he hated how it made him feel as though he was giving in. He promised himself he wouldn’t. But he kept in mind the fact that he hadn’t completely resolved to the madman. Maybe only ten percent of the time he gave in by being honest. That wasn’t bad right?

“Not even a little?” 

Steve looked at the doctor who seemed to bat his eyes at him. 

“No.”

“You know, there’s no shame in feeling ashamed,” he said as he placed a hand on Steve’s strapped wrist as if to provide comfort.

“Hands…off me,” Steve tried to shout, but it came out too low. Niles chuckled quietly.

“So you were ashamed.”

“No…I was…happy…fine,” he paused to swallow as the room spun slightly. “Haven’t met…haven’t…” He couldn’t really finish what he wanted to say.

“Haven’t met the right, one,” Niles finished for him. “That would do it at times. Such a gentleman you are. Not like your sleazy playboy friend Stark. Then again, sometimes being sleazy can pay off. Give you experience.”

“Didn’t…want…”

“But don’t worry,” Niles continued. “You’ll get experience here.”

He scooted his chair back and stood, looking down at the notes he’d made on the papers of his clipboard.

“Thank you captain. I believe I have everything I need to know, for now.”

Steve swallowed back the dryness once again.

“Then let…me go.”

“Oh, I can’t do that. We haven’t even started yet.”

Even with the fogginess keeping him calm, Steve was able to feel a flutter of nervousness at his words. He made a weak effort to escape from the straps, but it was as if he hadn’t moved at all. Dr. Niles walked back over to him, and simply stood there looking down at him before he spoke.

“Please, do not worry captain. I assure you, you are in very capable hands. I have never failed a patient. I have only succeeded in helping them.”

Steve couldn’t managed the hard glare he wanted to give him.

“You’re…crazy,” he muttered. It wasn’t exactly the words he wanted to use. He wanted something harsher, but he couldn’t get his brain to muster stronger insults.

Niles didn’t respond to the insult this time. Instead he leaned close to his ear.

“Now I want you to listen to me, closely. You should have no trouble with that. After all this time, my voice should be quite soothing to you.”

Steve managed a small laugh. 

“You’ll soon see,” Niles continued with a soft smirk. “My voice has already begun to seep into that head of yours. You have become comfortable answering enough questions truthfully without much backtalk, so you see, we are already beginning the process of breaking your stubbornness down.”

“Go to…hell.” In an effort to block him out, Steve thought of his team. He imagined them bursting through the door, saving him. Then he cursed himself for not being able to save himself in the first place.

“Listen closely.” The doctor’s voice was steady and even, commanding attention. Steve glanced sideways at him. “I am going to tell you exactly what you desire.”

“Freedom,” Steve managed tiredly. “That’s…what, I want.”

“What you want, is a dick up your ass.” Steve raised his brows at this. “Yes, that’s right. That is what you want, what you desire. A nice strong dick entering your form, filling you up.”

“Wha…” Steve couldn’t get a handle on how much sicker the man had become.

“It would feel so good. You know it would.”

“You sick…”

“Nice and warm. It would be so good, you know it would.”

“Shut-up.”

“So good having a dick up your ass. You love it. Crave it. Need it.”

“I said…shut-up…you sick…sick, bastard.” Steve paused and shut his eyes. The effort to say that much felt tiring. “Damn it.” How he wished he could shake his head and clear the floaty spinning feeling of the drug’s influence. 

“It would be sooooo good to have a dick in you.” Niles paused and sauntered to his right. “So nice and warm. It would feel so right.”

“Be quiet.”

“So good. So warm…you love it, pumping into you.”

“Quiet!” Steve managed to shout, but when he did, everything spun dangerously. 

“Careful captain. Don’t overexert yourself just yet.” Niles patted his shoulder and hummed softly. “I know how excited you are to have it in you. It will be all you’ll think about, from now on.”

Niles stepped away from him, silently, but Steve felt like his words were still echoing in his ears. He cursed the drug as he tried to calm himself.

“Your sick game…not gonna work.”

“Oh?”

He tossed a glare at the doctor who was standing before the table. 

“You can’t…change me…Not gonna work.”

“Oh but it is.” There was an aggressive tone in his voice Steve didn’t like. “I know it is. It is only the first day. Can’t expect to be great the first day, despite the fact that you were made on the first day. But even then, did it not take time for you to adjust to your new body?”

“I’m not adjusting, to you.”

The doctor just smirked. 

“Not to me captain. You’ll be adjusting to what you want, which is-”

“Don’t…say it!”

“A nice dick up your ass.” Steve shut his eyes as he tried to block out his words, but it seemed as if his super human hearing combined with the drug was making him hear Niles more clearly in his head. “It would be so good…so warm. That is what you want.”

Steve said nothing. It was better to ignore him completely. No one could get to you when you ignored them. But it wasn’t really in his nature to do so. Didn’t he always step up to a fight if some bully provoked him or made things difficult?

“Just let those words sink in,” Niles continued calmly, all while smiling. “I must speak to Lesha for a moment.”

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Steve to recognize the reality of his situation. 

He wasn’t worried that he might find himself hypnotized by the doctor’s words. Not at all. He was confident that it wasn’t possible, at least when it came to himself. How could a man say such things and expect him to go along with it, believe it about himself?

But there was the drug. Then he thought about Bucky and what he’d gone through with Hydra. They’d broken him into a Winter soldier. Here, however, a man was trying to shift his thoughts. But didn’t it come out to the same thing? 

“No,” he growled to himself. If anything he should be worried about the damage the drug was doing to his brain, or the serum. It didn’t matter what Niles said. He couldn’t change him by telling him what he wanted and that was that. What mattered was the physical damage.

The door creaked open and Steve braced himself.

“Give up,” he decided to threaten. “It’s…useless.”

“Is it?”

That wasn’t Niles.

Steve tried turning his head, but could only just move his eyes. The person approaching turned out to be the woman who he tried to help.

“If it isn’t…Lesha,” he snapped, hoping his disappointment in her came through. Now that his mind was a little more cleared, or as cleared as one could call it, he was able to see her more clearly.

Her real hair was indeed dark and pulled in that tight bun, and she was wearing a shabby looking nurse’s uniform of pale white.

“Fixed your…car yet?”

She smiled and cocked her head.

“I think I’ll make it,” she said confidently. 

“Good,” Steve said bitterly, wishing he could just jump up. “Wanna…be able to…kidnap more…innocent…”

“I am not aiding a kidnapper Mr. Rogers. I am helping him help others.”

“Right.” His eyes drooped close for a moment. He felt so helpless, and he hated the feeling even more in front of a woman who was directly responsible for his situation.

Suddenly a soft hand was under his chin. He opened his eyes to meet her dark intense ones.

“I’m being honest with you. We are helping you. Dr. Niles is helping you, and you will believe, sooner or later.”

“How bout, never.”

Her lips thinned, but she continued.

“You will believe. You’ll learn. This will make you feel so good. Change your life for the better.”

He stared at her, hoping to convey how serious this was. Maybe there was a chance he could get her to realize what she was doing was wrong.

“You don’t…have to do this,” he tried.

“I don’t, but I want to.” She smiled and patted his cheek before stepping away. “I know you must be hungry, but unfortunately you will have to wait for food.”

“Get me out of here,” he ordered as strongly as he could. “Do…do that, and you…won’t face charges…promise.”

“Here’s what I will do,” she stated as she crossed her arms. “Answer me this. What do you like to eat? Have any favorites?”

“Did you…hear what I said?”

“Did you hear what I said?” she challenged. “I asked what you like to eat? Hamburgers? Pizzas?”

Steve groaned and looked away from her.

“If you’re not gonna…help…then leave.”

At this, she moved close to him again. This time she bent down and stared at him, looking worried.

“I will help…I do want to help. Niles…is very clever. It will take some time. For now…tell me what you like to eat.”

Steve stared back at her, distrustful and frustrated. Sure he tried to strike a deal with her to release him, but considering the fact that Niles had spoken to her upon his leave, he knew this could simply be a set-up. But when it came down to it, he saw no other options. Still, he refused to answer her.

“I’ve had…enough questions…for a lifetime.”

She gave him a grim look then sighed as she stood.

“Fine captain, but I promise you, you will not last holding onto that stubborn mind. I can at least fetch some water for you.” 

She patted his cheek and quietly left the room. Steve sighed and allowed himself to sink into the chair, reveling in the silence of Niles’s absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conditioning commences.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Niles begins Steve on the process of hearing his desire repeated to him, over and over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update to hold you over for the weekend :)

Steve hadn’t realized he’d allowed the drug to lull him into a near nap until he jolted with the sharp sound of the closing of the door. The light chuckling gave him a clue as to which of his captors had returned.

“Well captain, I do hope you’ve taken a moment to let my words sink in,” Niles said as he took his place in the chair once again. 

“What else…did you…ex-pect…me to think…about?” he asked with a sarcastic air, causing Niles’s smile to widen. 

“Perhaps escaping, hmmm?” He gave him a pointed look, but Steve ignored it. “I’m sorry to hear you wouldn’t cooperate with Lesha. She won’t know what meals to prepare for you when the time comes for you to eat.”

At the mention of food, Steve actually heard his stomach growl. How long had he been captured? Clearly long enough for his stomach to complain.

“Wha…what time is…it?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Niles said as he glanced down at his clipboard.

“Answer me!”

For a while Niles didn’t so much as look at him, but slowly he raised his head.

“It’s almost seven.” Steve felt a flutter of discomfort knowing how late it was. “You must be famished for dinner, but I’m afraid you will not be having any meals, until you can treat my assistant better, and until I give the say so. Now, shall we continue?”

“No more…no, more nonsense,” Steve panted. He blinked rapidly, feeling the drug would become more powerful in him without food.

“It is not nonsense captain,” Niles assured him as he made to adjust the straps across his head, tightening them more. Steve took the opportunity to try and break out of it while he was fixing it, but his strength remained absent. “It is exactly what you want.”

“No…”

“Yes.”

“Won’t work…it won’t…”

“What you want is a dick up your ass. That’s right. That is what you want, what you desire. A nice strong dick entering your form, filling you up.”

Steve groaned and gritted his teeth. He would not respond this time; wouldn’t say a word.

“It would feel so good. Having a dick up your ass. So good. So warm.”

Steve shut his eyes, blocking the doctor’s calm and leering face, but it didn’t block his words. Once again, it was as if his mind was fogged up from the drug, yet the words were ringing clear in his head.

“You want a dick up your ass. Nice and big, filling you up. It would feel so good, so warm. It’s all you care about, all you crave. A cock pumping into you. So warm, so right.”

Steve groaned feeling disgusted. He’d always shied away from hearing anything remotely directed at sex. He recalled how Tony once nicknamed him Mr. G-rated after he’d asked some men nearby to quiet their lecherous conversation when they were at lunch. So to have it going straight into his ear was sickening, not to mention annoying.

“A nice fat cock in your ass. It’s what you crave. What you want. It would feel so good. So warm.”

“Give up…” Steve said tiredly. “Not…listening.”

But Niles went on, not even bothering to respond to his comment.

“What you want is a dick up your ass. That’s right. That is what you want, what you desire. A nice strong dick entering your form, filling you up.”

“Shut-up!”

“What you want is a dick up your ass. A nice strong dick entering your form, filling you up.”

“Shut-up…I swear…I swear…I’ll…”

“Nice and big, filling you up. It would feel so good, so warm.”

Steve squirmed, willing himself to move.

“Nice and big, filling you up. What you want is a dick up your ass.”

Steve groaned. He hated the weakness of his body. Hated how Niles sounded so clear and loud in his ears.

“A nice big cock filling you up.” 

Steve managed a cry of frustration.

“A dick up your ass. That’s right. That is what you want.”

Steve blinked a few times as the room swayed. It would be better to block out Niles’s words, least they drive him mad. 

He shut his eyes and balled his fingers into fists, willing his strength to return. He could do both. He could block out Niles while focusing on escaping the chair, and once he’d done that, he was going to tear out his tongue so he could never speak such nasty phrases again.

“A nice dick up your ass. It would be so warm. So right. Nothing would feel more right or pleasant. A nice dick up your ass.”

 

Steve didn’t know how long he attempted to block out the words while willing himself to break the straps. It almost felt like hours. He did realize when he found himself sagging into his seat, panting from exhaustion while Niles continued calm and steady, not sounding the least bit tired of repeating the same things over and over. 

At some point Steve found something to attach his thoughts to when Lesha entered. It bothered him to know creating his own thoughts and visuals weren’t going to cut it. The drug wasn’t allowing this anymore. His only chance was to see and hear something else in the room besides the doctor.

But Lesha said nothing as she walked over to him, a cup with a straw in her hand. Niles just kept repeating phrases without acknowledging her.

“What you want is a dick up your ass. A nice strong dick entering your form, filling you up. A nice fat cock in your ass. It’s what you crave. What you need.”

Lesha moved the cup and straw toward Steve’s lips. He looked up at her.

“Get me…out of here,” he demanded. Why couldn’t he get his voice to come out stronger? “Stop this…now…”

She said nothing. She only stared back at him blankly. There was not a sign of concern on her face. And of course Niles never stopped.

“What you want is a dick up your ass.”

Steve stared at Lesha, glaring as much as he could while trying to will her to follow his demand. He blinked a few times again as things seemed to be swaying even more, as something seemed to be blocked or asleep in his brain. He couldn’t waste any more time succumbing to this drug. Maybe it was time to put pride aside. While he was wasting away down here, who knew if he was needed up above. Someone could be in trouble, and they needed a clear-headed soldier.

“Help me.” He wished it didn’t sound so pathetic coming from his throat. He’d sounded broken and he knew he wasn’t. He was just tired.

Lesha shook the cup as if to say that was how she would help him, but Steve blew the straw aside.

“A nice strong dick entering your form, filling you up. A nice fat cock in your ass. It’s what you crave. What you need.”

Without sacrificing a shred of emotion in her face, Lesha pulled the cup away and started to turn.

“Wait…” Steve cried. When she stopped, he started licking his tongue over his lips. He was so parched it was starting to become unbearable.

She brought the cup back and Steve latched onto the straw, sipping up the water as if he was literally dying of thirst. It felt good.

“So good, to have a dick up your ass.”

Steve sighed and Lesha pulled the cup away. 

“So right…so good,” Niles continued.

Steve found he did feel better now that his mouth wasn’t dry. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes shut, hoping a drink would cure him even more.

“A nice dick up your ass.”

Steve opened his eyes and groaned. He could still hear Niles clearly, and the room still swayed. Then Niles’s hand was on his again as he leaned in close.

“You’re doing so well captain,” he complimented.

“Screw off,” he muttered.

Nile chuckled lightly, then crossed his legs and continued. 

 

Steve put all his effort into ignoring the doctor, but when it still didn’t work, he decided to become more vocal. He shouted all kinds of curses and threats. Anything to drown him out. All his effort was placed into keeping his voice raised and his mind on keeping his own voice going. 

For a while he was pleased to find it working. Niles had dropped his leering expression as he frowned and became more determined to keep his mantra going. It was a sign of hope. Steve had always felt he could tussle with an enemy all day, so if he just concentrated on this strategy, he could do this all day with Niles, until he grew tired.

But then Nile’s face softened, and the smile returned. Steve was the one growing tired, and rather quickly. He wondered if he was starting to lose his voice because he was having a hard time hearing it. And soon, he dropped the plan completely as his mouth quickly dried out. He inwardly cursed, certain that Lesha wouldn’t be kind enough to bring him another cup anytime soon.

“What you want is a nice dick up your ass. Yes. That is what you want captain.”

Niles paused and Steve shut his eyes again as he was finally able to visualize something in his mind. That something, however, turned out to be an image of Bucky screaming from being tortured. He wondered if the same would happen to him eventually. Would he end up screaming if this went on forever? So far, it felt like forever. 

“No breaks captain,” Niles said, and Steve rolled his tired eyes over to him. “I can do this all, day.”

Steve grimaced at hearing his own saying on his tongue. Niles leaned forward and continued the phrases and Steve sighed, going back to his old strategy of trying to block them out.

 

By the time Steve’s eyes were drooping, he felt the doctor press a hand on his arm, causing him to flinch. 

“I think we’ve found success in our first day, don’t you?”

“Not…likely,” Steve muttered.

Niles hummed softly and patted his arm.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” he advised gently. “It’s very late now.”

He stood and moved the chair away. Steve released a sigh of relief, grateful for the break. When his stomach growled, he groaned. He had almost forgotten he was hungry. 

Niles turned to him, smiling sweetly.

“Perhaps you’ll feel more up to providing Lesha with a menu. We only want you to feel good.” Steve twitched and grimaced. “But you know what would make you feel good, don’t we captain? A nice cock up your ass.”

“Sick…bastard,” Steve grumbled, but Niles only laughed.

“Why don’t you just think about all I’ve said, while you have a good night’s sleep. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow, and we’ll start the whole process all over again.”

Niles gave a pat to his shoulder, before turning and leaving the room again, shutting the door. 

“Damn it.”

He would not think about his words. He wouldn’t, even if he could still hear them faintly in his head. But that was okay. It was normal to still hear someone’s words in one’s head after they’d gone. In a few seconds, they’d fade.

But they didn’t seem to fade, at least not fast enough for his liking. 

“You’ll be…alright,” he told himself with strong determination. “Gonna…get out…break…neck…”

Once his eyelids drooped again, there was nothing he could do to raise them. He didn’t bother trying. Instead, he allowed sleep to enter his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's about to settle into a routine of this conditioning, and unfortunately for him he's going to be here for a while. Hope you didn't get hypnotized. I'll update when I can. I've other writing projects in the works, but I've a handle on how this story's gonna unfold. Comment, bookmark, stay tuned :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's life begins to fall into a routine of sick phrases, embarrassing situations, and minor comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter's long enough for yah ;)

No dreams visited Steve’s mind as he slept. There was nothing but darkness and quiet. But it ended all too quickly for Steve’s liking when he felt a few taps against his cheek, and a clear and horrible voice entering his head.

“Rise and shine captain.”

He groaned as he slowly came to wakefulness and found the doctor’s face leering at him at a close range. 

“Had a good night’s sleep I hope?”

Steve blinked his tired eyes and sighed heavily. No, he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep. He still felt exhausted and now there were aches and pains in his body from sleeping strapped in an upright position in a chair. What he wouldn’t give for a hot shower and a nice comfy bed. Then he bared he teeth in annoyance. He was better than that. He could hold out without such comforts. How could he call himself a soldier, let alone Captain America if one little old doctor managed to break him down this much after one day?

“Just fine,” he answered, hoping his boldness showed on his face.

“You don’t have to lie Mr. Rogers,” Niles said calmly while he started stroking his cheek. “I imagine you’d very much prefer a bed, but the bed is only for my cured patients.”

“I’ll never…have that luxury, because…I won’t be your…cured…patient.”

The doctor just grinned. 

“Shall we get started?” Niles headed across the room to bring the chair over like before.

“My friends…will be…looking,” Steve threatened. “Last chance to…let me go.”

“I think not,” Niles disagreed. “I know they are all on their own for the moment, and you are here, practically alone.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter,” he said stiffly. “They will not find my clinic captain, I can assure you. So I am free to help you discover what you truly desire.”

“Don’t say it.” He was too tired to yell the warning.

“What you desire-”

“Stop it.”

“Is a nice dick up your ass. Yes. That is what you desire captain.”

Steve shut his eyes as Niles took his seat; as the drug continued to keep him in that lax state that made him tired and somehow kept his mind open yet foggy. As Niles continued the process of repeating the same sick phrases from the day before Steve came into the realization that he would truly have to put up with this for a while. So, he braced himself. He told himself he would hold out, until the drug failed to hold back his strength or his friends worked out that he was missing and came to his rescue. 

“A nice fat cock, filling you up. You crave it. Need it. It would be so warm. So good.”

 

It became a routine now. Steve was starting to see it. The doctor would sit there, staring at him, repeating the same thing over and over. The subject never changed, and Steve always did his best to ignore him. It never seemed to do any good, but he remained stubborn. 

Around what Steve guessed was lunchtime, Lesha would come in with a cup of water for him. While he drank, Niles emphasized how “good” he’d feel. Steve was really starting to hate the word good and wondered how he’d react to hearing it once he escaped. Lesha would then leave and so would Niles for his own lunch. But Steve did not receive any lunch. His stomach growled and the emptiness of it added to the exhausting process.

At one point Steve did fashion a way to escape, by claiming he needed a bathroom break. Niles grinned at him and patted his hand.

“Alright,” he said lightly. “We have been at it a while. Lesha!”

Once she arrived, his two captors worked on unstrapping him while Steve questioned why he hadn’t thought of it before. The reason was simple; usually the bad guys could care less about such things, but in this case, Niles wanted his precious clinic kept clean.

Once he’d been freed, Steve made to jump out of the chair, but it was as if his legs were not there. He would’ve completely crumpled to the floor had Niles and Lesha not had a hold on his arms. 

“The lavatory is just through this door,” Niles said happily as the two walked, or rather dragged, him over to a door in the same room. Steve’s heart had sunk when he realized it wouldn’t suffice as an escape, not only because he couldn’t walk, but because there were no windows in the small restroom. Also, there were no instruments he could use as weapons. In the end, it wasn’t a pleasant experience at all with the two present the whole time. “Don’t be embarrassed Mr. Rogers. We’re going to become a lot closer in the weeks to come.”

Steve had cursed him, and Niles smirked, knowing then that Steve had thought the bathroom excuse as a trick.

But that became a part of the routine as well. Every four hours or so, Niles would stop and ask if he require a bathroom break. Steve practically turned red every time.

“No? Very well. Now where was I? Oh yes. What you want, is a nice dick up your ass. It would be so warm. So right. You crave it. Hunger for it.”

Steve did hunger, but only for food which never came.

By the time his eyes were drooping, Niles was calling it a night, and just as with the first day his phrases seemed to continue echoing in his head longer than he liked. Once they stopped, Steve shut his eyes, fell into a bad sleep, then was woken the next morning by the smiling doctor asking if he was ready to get started.

 

It was Niles’s life. It was Steve’s life now.

 

Days started to pass, Steve could feel that much, and the routine never changed. 

“It’s all you care about, all you crave. A cock pumping into you. So warm. So good.”

He feared the words would seep easier into his head if he didn’t find a better way to block the words, so he tried a new strategy. Since the drug kept him so weak and tired, he attempted to let it all lull him into unconsciousness. He wouldn’t be able to hear his sick words if he was asleep. Sadly it was as if the drug inspired insomnia because he couldn’t fall asleep on the spot like he wanted; not as long as Niles kept talking. His best chances had been when Niles took his own breaks, but by the time Steve felt he was getting close to sleep, he would come in and tap away at his face.

“Let’s stay alert Mr. Rogers,” he said sweetly. “You’ll never get close to having a cock in your ass if you fall asleep now. It would be so warm. So right, filling you up. Yes. That is what you want.”

By now it was always pointless to argue with him or curse him out, but he still tried. Niles was never fazed by anything he’d say. 

There were rare moments when he was able to draw up his own thoughts, and they always concerned the team. Had Sam tried to call him and realized he wasn’t picking up? Did he contact the others? Were they on their way?

“What you want is a nice dick up your ass. So good. That is what you want.”

Steve was tired of sighing. 

Niles never stopped grinning.

 

If the bathroom trips weren’t bad enough, Steve became acquainted with sponge baths given to him by Lesha. He had protested loudly at this, but his words went unheard as they stripped him. And just as before, there was no breaking away from either of them because he was just too weak to do so. The only thing he could do was sink miserably in the tub as Lesha cleaned him, as Niles sat over him still repeating the phrases which came across viler due to the humiliating situation.

“Don’t,” he found himself begging. He didn’t want to hear how he wanted a cock in his ass while he was sitting bear in a tub.

“But it’s exactly what you want. It would be so warm, so good,” Niles went on.

The water did feel warm. It was the only bit of comfort he’d gotten in a while that made him feel good. But still, he was so embarrassed by Lesah doing this he couldn’t so much as look at her during the process. He wasn’t even strong enough to move his hands to keep his privacy. He was basically a limp doll that she could wield. Fortunately she never made a comment. She just maintained a professional air the entire time.

“Raise him up for a moment Lesha,” Niles had suddenly said.

“What are you…stop,” Steve rasped, but she was able to turn him to his side without any trouble. His backside was now at full view, and knowing that much, Steve went very red.

“Hmmm. Something will definitely have to be done about your ass captain,” he said in a disapproving tone.

“Shut-up,” he gasped.

“It’s still the only part of you worth a damn, but, still not good enough.” He paused as he began making quick notes on his clipboard. “You’ll never be able to fully enjoy a cock with an ass like that. Shameful.”

Steve felt something drop inside him at the remark. He almost wanted to argue about it and felt sickened that he’d manage to let the doctor make him feel shame. He wasn’t supposed to care about what the doctor said. He was a sick man. Lesha re-positioned him and Steve became limper for the rest of the bath. 

 

More time passed, to the point where he’d become very nervous about his predicament. He guessed how long he’d been there and was startled when Niles confirmed his beliefs one day.

“Congratulations Mr. Rogers. You have made it a whole week.”

Steve blinked at him, his breath coming out heavy.

“Wha…what’s there to congratulate? Letting me…go?”

“Go?” Niles asked, sounding surprised. “Why you’re nowhere near ready to go captain. We haven’t fully scratched the surface. And as for congratulations to making it this far.” He paused and nodded to Lesha who was out of Steve’s line of sight.

Right away, the wonderful smell of roast beef, potatoes, and veggies hit his nose. Steve felt his muscles relax at the pleasant aroma, but when Lesha stepped before him with the plate of food he tensed.

“You have at last earned your dinner,” Niles said as he slowly began to clap. “I know I believed it was better if you provided a menu, but it occurred to me that we are still having a bit of trust issues. This is to show you, you can place your faith in Lesha. Whatever food you desire, she will prepare it.”

“You don’t honestly expect…me to eat…that…do you?” He wasn’t falling for anymore traps, however, a part of his brain questioned how likely they were to poison his food after going to the trouble of brainwashing him. If they wanted him dead, they didn’t have to get fancy by hiding it in food. How his stomach growled at the sight of it. 

“Are you not hungry?” Niles asked. He shut his eyes and swallowed, and the doctor chuckled. “Of course you are, so why don’t you.”

Steve opened his eyes to see Niles standing and allowing Lesha to take his seat. 

“You are much too weak to feed yourself, so if you don’t mind, Lesha will assist you there.” 

Steve glared as she took a forkful of the roast and held it to his mouth. He made to jerk his head and looked at Niles.

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not…you might as well…kill me.”

Would it be better to die of hunger? It felt that way. The alternative was sitting there listening to sick words. It had been a week and he was still trapped. The idea of it fueled the horrific idea that his entrapment would go on another week, then another, and another.

“I have no intention of killing you, but if you don’t eat, that is what will likely happen. Although I do have the means to place a feeding tube in you. You would not want to be force fed would you, Captain America?”

Steve stared at that grinning face, his stomach twisting at hearing him mention his title. But there was a point to be made there. He was Captain America, a fighter, a defender. People needed him didn’t they? So he couldn’t die now. If he had, what would they think? It had only been a week, and this was just food. Really, nice smelly food. It wouldn’t kill him if he gave in and had some, not only to satisfy his angry stomach, but to build strength.

At that he sat up a little taller, believing this may be the key to his freedom once and for all. 

With a slightly trembling lip, Steve opened his mouth, allowing Lesha to feed him.

“That’s it,” Niles complimented soothingly. “And soon you will feel good, and stuffed. Much like having a cock in your ass. That is what you want. To feel full and good, and warm.”

It was easier to ignore Nile’s words here. He still heard them clearly, but his attention was more on filling his stomach. For the first time Steve noticed Lesha had cracked a smile, seeing that he was enjoying it so. He suspected his pleasure was showing on his face, but he didn’t care. The food was good. It was so good and so warm.

“So warm,” Niles was saying.

He was starting to feel warm all over.

“Nice and full.”

It felt good getting full.

Steve fell into a lull, swallowing every morsel down with relief then opening for more. How he wanted more, filling him up.

“A nice cock filling you up. That is what you want.”

Steve just groaned with pleasure as the last of his dinner hit the bottom.

And so a large evening meal became part of the routine, and Steve was thankful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the doctor starting to make associations with certain wording? ;)   
> Anyways Steve has fallen into a routine with the doctor, so you see how it's going for him now. But how long before Steve gives in? Next chapter, I imagine it's gonna hit one of the OP's bonuses. Feel free to hit the prompt link if you just can't wait to find out what it might be. Till then, stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Niles surprises Steve with a treat and news about an upcoming appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say, is poor Steve as we continue

“What you want is a dick in your ass.”

Steve didn’t bother sighing anymore. He barely bothered replying with curses or yells to cover up the phrases. In three weeks none of it had done him any good. His strength hadn’t returned, and the drug in the I.V kept his body tame against the chair.

“All you want, all you crave, is a nice big cock.”

Every now and then Steve worked out ideas of escape. Actually they were more like random fantasies. He’d see his strength coming back into his arms, popping loose from the strap, and grabbing Niles around the throat. If not that, Sam came crashing in, suited up as the Falcon and carrying his cherished shield. Niles jumped up, startled.

“What did…how did you find me?” He was scared, and Steve relished his fear. 

Sam swooped in and knocked him aside. And now Steve was the one smiling widely as Sam released him. Sam handed him his shield, so he could personally take care of the doctor who only wanted to help him.

“It would feel so good. So right.”

Such fantasies diminished quickly as Niles was still too clear and loud in his head. But dreaming about escape from the repetition did make him feel good.

“So good. So good. It would be so good having a cock inserted into your ass.”

Daydreaming created a comfortable haze that Steve fell into. But still it faded, and the only thing continuing the haze was the soothing voice.

“Nothing you crave more.”

He frowned, confused. Since when had he thought of Niles’s voice as soothing?

“It would be so warm. So good, having your ass filled.”

Steve shut his eyes and relaxed against the chair. What did it matter how he described the mad man’s voice now? He was stuck with it. Least it was gentle and soothing as opposed to some high pitched sound. But such a thought did make him worry he was getting too comfortable hearing the man. Soon, he was sure, he wouldn’t be so offended to hear what he supposedly desired. 

No, he thought. He would only become that way because of the drug.

Suddenly, a light vibration running down his back alerted him. He popped his eyes open and looked at Niles, who was smiling and nodding. Steve could barely muster up the amount of panic he wanted to feel.

“You like? Special feature of the chair,” he explained. “I figured your muscles could use some massaging.”

“You’re…so kind,” Steve muttered sarcastically. 

He chuckled lightly and patted his hand.

“I am indeed.” 

He reached down near the bottom of his chair and hit a few buttons Steve hadn’t noticed. The vibration started to pulse in the center of his back, causing him to release a breath of relief. He couldn’t help it. It felt so good against his sore muscles. He’d only ever remained in the chair, so having the vibrations hit the right spots with just the right speed had the desired effect. He cursed himself for giving in and repeatedly told himself not to, yet his body didn’t tense and jerk away. He settled easily against the chair, pressing back hard in order to feel it deeper.

“Yes captain…yes…that’s it…just relax to the pleasant vibrations.”

Steve sighed and shut his eyes. He’d never been one to sit in such chairs, nor had he ever bothered to get massages. And now he was wondering why he never did.

“It feels good doesn’t it?”

Steve gave a pleasurable “Hmm” in agreement; his mind temporarily forgetting he was his captor. 

“So good.”

Steve gave another pleasurable “Hmm” in response.

“So good. Almost as good as having a dick in your ass.”

Steve gave yet another “Hmm” before really realizing what the man had said. When he turned to toss him a glare, the vibrations began to shift downwards. The glare was forgotten as the massage now worked his sore cheeks. He released a short moan of relief and let his head sink against the headrest.

“Feels good on the ass does it now, captain,” Niles said as he got to his feet, watching Steve with a grin. 

Steve didn’t admit it aloud, only internally. It did feel good down there, even though he wasn’t sitting on a cushioned seat and the vibrations didn’t seem to hit as deep. For now, it was enough. Niles gave a light chuckle before continuing.

“Imagine, how it would feel if it went deeper. Those vibrations.” Steve did imagine, only for a second. “It would be almost like a cock pumping into your hole. That would be better, much better.” 

Steve gave a slight shake of the head but didn’t open his eyes. It wouldn’t be better. This was better. Still, the way the vibrations were starting to roll across his cheeks did make him want more. If only the chair was softer. If only his pants didn’t block much of the feeling. If only it hit deeper.

Without thinking about it, Steve ground down into the chair in an effort to feel the sensation more. But to his displeasure, the vibrations suddenly stopped. 

He waited, thinking they might start up again, but they didn’t. He opened his eyes to see Niles standing before him, observing him closely.

“Too much of a good thing, not always so good.”

Steve suppressed a groan of disappointment.

“Think I…care about…a massage?”

“I think you were enjoying it, yes…but the goal is to have you embrace your desire.”

“Never,” Steve hissed. He found himself panting as the soreness started to return. He cursed the doctor for cutting off his only enjoyable moment.

“Oh we’ll get there. It’ll just take some time.” Then his face became serious as he moved and picked up a second clipboard. “I think that is all you’ll have of the chair’s special feature. You’re not capable of experiencing full pleasure from it with that ass. It’s a good ass don’t get me wrong, but it could be better. So much better.”

He shook his head as he began writing rapidly on the page. Meanwhile Steve was fuming.

“Shut-up.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Shut-up…that nonsense talk…Think I care, what you think about…anything?”

“I am your doctor, you should care.”

“I don’t!” The yell he was able to give briefly threw him as dizziness overcame him momentarily. “Damn drug.”

Niles gave a soft smile, then sat and rested a hand on his wrist.

“With much more progress, I may be able to lessen that drug.” At this, Steve perked up. “Only just a little. You’ve yet to accept your desire, and until you realize, fully realize that I am trying to help you, things will remain as they are.”

Steve unintentionally released a slight whimper. He always believed in his own strength. His ability to keep going no matter what. In this case, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on.

“We are getting off track of our session, but I felt it necessary to introduce you to such a treat. As well as inform you that I have set your appointment for a few days from now.”

Steve blinked heavily, feeling quite tired and confused.

“A-ppointment?”

“Yes,” Niles said without looking up as he made more notes.

“For…what?”

“For that infamous Captain America rear end you’re so proud of. Time to make some necessary adjustments.”

The anger he felt was not as strong as he liked. All his emotions were subdued by this point.

“You’re not…touching me,” Steve growled. Making fists were hard but he did it anyways as he pushed against the straps hoping to be able to break through, if only just enough to reach him.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Niles said casually, not the least bit bothered by what he’d said. “It will all go nicely. Surgical procedures are my specialty.”

“I’ll kill you..before…anything…” If ever there was a time he needed the team to rescue him it was now. 

Niles lowered his voice to the point where he was now muttering his plans to himself as he continued writing.

“Yes…Inject a bit of…or rather a lot of that. Those orbs are in need of plumping. Then…we’ll do this…do I have that?”

Niles continued muttering as Steve began struggling against the chair. Niles wasn’t fazed in the least. It hadn’t mattered, because his energy gave out far too soon. Steve sank into the chair, panting and groaning just as Niles wrapped up his notes. 

“There. Now back to our session.” He set the clipboard aside behind him, then folded his hands and smiled. But the smile fell, and his brow creased as if in concern. “Oh no captain. You mustn’t worry about the procedure. You’re in very capable hands.”

Steve rolled his eyes over to him. He supposed he looked pale enough for Niles to take notice, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that. There was no hiding his fear.

“Am I?” he tried to answer in a sarcastic tone to show he wasn't afraid, but there was a slight shake in his voice.

“You are. I promise. Your ass will look fantastic after I’m done with it. You’ll be able to appreciate those cocks so much more. I certainly can’t wait to help you there. Now. Back to where we were. What you want, what you need, is a dick up your ass.”

The sweat was starting to trickle down his forehead. He had assumed this was as far as the doctor was going to go. It had been exhausting and sickening, but at least he hadn’t physically tortured him. But now, he had just shared his plans for altering him. It went past torture. 

As Niles talked, his mind went back to the moment where he agreed to become a super soldier. Where he went from being a little guy, to a very big guy. It had taken a little time to adjust to the change, but he hadn’t looked back. Hadn’t found himself regretting since it was all for the sake of keeping the public safe. Considering what the doctor planned, it was purely sexually, and what happened to him after the change, he could only imagine. 

Without even realizing it, his body began to shake, and the sweat continued to trickle as he thought about how much darker his time with Niles could get when he started tampering with his privates. 

The man’s hand was now rubbing along his shoulder gently.

“Relax captain. Just listen to what you desire. It will soothe your nerves.”

Steve did, only reluctantly, but he never felt calm, and his body never stopped shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we'll hit the promised Bonus next chapter. More soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles takes Steve for his special surgical procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting a bonus from the prompt, now ;)

The doctor’s dirty words circled his head, much as they’d been doing by this point. They never seemed to fade even though they always did. But he could never forget the phrases. They were always the same; always expressing what he wanted, what he craved. 

He was sitting slumped in his chair half awake, listening to the words. 

He blinked slowly, desiring to sleep, as well as desiring to feel something other than the sameness of the room and the hardness of the chair. He rolled his eyes over to Niles who stopped speaking and was now grinning widely. Steve watched him for a moment, trying to muster up the energy to glare. Niles said nothing. He only continued to grin, and then suddenly, he vanished, faded away in his seat like smoke in the air.  
Steve frowned and stared at the empty chair. He shut his eyes quickly and pleaded to any unseeing being that would listen, praying he wasn't losing it. When he opened them and looked back at the chair, Niles was still not there. 

He swallowed thickly and looked away. It was a hallucination. Only a hallucination. A side effect of being hooked up with the drug for so long. He wondered if he should tell the real Niles. Would he care? Maybe this was the real goal of the drug all along. Or maybe something was going wrong.

He shut his eyes and breathed slowly. He didn’t want to see the madman’s ghostly face everywhere. It was bad enough he was hearing his words bounce around in his brain. 

The sound of the door opening alerted him, but he didn’t bother to stir.

“Good morning Mr. Rogers. Had a nice sleep?”

Steve groaned which was his usual greeting to him other than pure silence. 

“Good,” Niles said.

Steve opened his eyes to see he was not alone. Leesha was trailing behind him, but not with a cup of water or a plate of dinner for him. She had wheeled in a wheelchair. 

Steve stared at it momentarily, not fully connecting its meaning, before looking at Niles who had yet to take his usual seat. Steve also noticed something else different about this picture—the doctor wasn’t smiling. He wanted to ask why that was but couldn’t quite get his mouth to work properly. Talking was just as exhausting as doing anything else.

“It is time,” Niles stated seriously. Now he was greeted with the smile, a very wide one.

“T-time?” Steve slurred.

“For your surgery. Did you forget? We’ll be altering that unimpressive ass of yours. Unfortunately it’ll mean a break from our session. You’ll be in much discomfort afterwards to fully accept what you desire. But it will be worth it. And speaking of desire, do you recall what that is?”

Steve glared and sighed.

“Shut…shut up.”

“Not until you say it.”

“Never.” He stared the doctor down, but the man only grinned. 

“Very well,” Niles decided. “You’ll say it soon enough. You’ll ask for it, beg even, because that’s all you want.”

‘A dick in my ass’ Steve thought, not knowing why he bothered to fill in the sentence in his head. What made it worse was that Niles winked as if he knew he’d thought such a thing. A shiver ran down Steve’s spine at such a creepy idea. 

“Well then. Let us begin. Leesha.”

Leesha moved out of sight while Steve felt his heart begin the painful quick thumps in his chest. For the first time in a long time he tried struggling out of his binds, but it was as if he hadn’t moved.

“Now captain, don’t be nervous,” Niles said silkily while massaging the top of his bound hand. “I’ve told you before you’re in good hands. I will make sure your precious bottom is nothing but magnificent, and in the end, you’ll thank me for my generosity. Free of charge, and from the best in the business. What more could you ask for?”

“How bout…consent,” Steve rasped, causing him to chuckle softly.

Leesha returned, with something Steve was not fond of seeing. The drug had managed to mess around with his sight, but he couldn’t miss the mask she was holding and bringing toward his nose. They were about to knock him out fully. Sure he’d been unconscious while in captivity, but it was only when he’d fallen asleep on his own, and they hadn’t decided to cut him up while he slept.

“No no…no don’t.”

“Captain, don’t be difficult. Leesha.”

She moved the mask forward and Steve actually managed to bulk back as fear seized him. If there was ever a time to let the pride go, it was now. 

“Please…asking you…don’t…don’t…”

“Easy captain,” Niles said calmly as he watched Leesha slip the mask over his nose and mouth. Steve was only able to make one final plea of desperation behind the mask.

“Don’t hav…to…do…this…no…”

Steve strained to keep his lids up, to stay alert. It would be the biggest mistake to go under knowing they’d have the power to do anything to his body.

“Oh no Mr. Rogers, I do have to do this,” Niles disagreed as Steve struggled to shake the mask away, despite the fact his head had always remained bound to the headrest. “You can’t go through life with an ass like that. That’s where all your worth lies.”

Steve didn’t know if it was the drug or if he had finally reached his breaking point because the next thing he knew his eyes were welling up. His breathing came out rough and choked.

“Relax Mr. Rogers…relax…it’ll all go smoothly…all go good…good…like a dick in your ass.”

Steve’s eyes became heavier and heavier and everything began to blur badly. Before he realized it, his eyes had shut and darkness had claimed him again.

“Alright Leesha, let’s take care of this matter once and for all,” Niles said in a professional tone. “I can only imagine how much more respect Captain America will receive after this, not to mention love. He’ll thank me.” He paused and ran a hand over his slack cheek. “I know he will.”

 

Several minutes later Steve was lying face down on a surgical table designed for such a procedure. Of course Niles did lack some of the more sterile equipment one would need, and the room he was about to perform the procedure in was not very big. Niles could care less. He’d done many surgeries in this very room without fail. 

He smiled down at the sight of the body, covered by a blue sheet, except for his bare rear which poked out from the cut-out of the sheet, ready for said doctor. His eyes fell on said cheeks, and he shook his head.

“How did he manage so long like that?” he muttered.

“Maybe he thought such a thing was reserved for women,” Leesha said as she wandered by while pulling a surgical mask over her mouth and nose.

“No,” Niles disagreed as he began to move his tools closer to the area. “He’s never thought about enhancing himself in such a way. That serum they gave him was enough to him, but one can always go further.”

“You think it’ll take with the serum? It could cancel your own solution out,” Leesha questioned.

“Please Leesha, have a little more faith in me,” he said slyly. “After all, hadn’t I managed to help you once?”

At this a look of slight shame crossed her features. 

“Yes,” she said quietly. 

“Well then,” he said pleasantly as he began to move around the table. “I’m more than prepared, knowing a day would come when I’d be able to help the great Captain America. I’ve enhanced my own formulas for this. Made sure to have everything I need to make it great.” Slowly he dropped his hands and knead Steve’s cheeks gently. “I can’t imagine how underwhelming his ass was before he became the world’s hero. The doctor who did it, did improve him there, but not by much. Only I can take it a step further. You’re in the best hands Mr. Rogers. You’ll be glad to know I’m not one of those frauds who leave their patients suffering in disappointment with a sagging ass after it all goes wrong, or wears off. No risks. No disappointments. You’ll have a beautiful ass for life, and your desire will come to you with no trouble at all.”

He gave his cheeks a light pat before turning to put on his gloves. 

“Leesha, let’s begin.” 

She passed him a marker and he began making certain marks on his flesh. 

“Shouldn’t take…long,” he muttered, “despite the fact...we have two things to do here.” He set the marker aside and reached for a needle which he stuck in one of the marks. Leesha turned to him, frowning.

“Are you certain about that addition? You’ve never done it before.”

Niles didn’t answer right away as be moved the needle to the next mark and injected. He repeated the process while speaking.

“No…but I’ve run tests…and combined with…the captain’s serum…as well as what will become…an intense desire…it will work.”

He leaned back and admired his work so far.

“Speaking of that addition, let’s get that going.”

“Yes.” Leesha scooted over an unknown substance hidden in a tall container on a cart. Next she raised a long apparatus with a thin nozzle like end and brought out a few small metal tools to add to his tray of needles and strange chemicals.

“Now comes the tricky part Mr. Rogers,” Niles said as he raised the apparatus in his view of sight. “And your first taste of penetration…though it won’t be the kind you’ll crave.”

Leesha came forward with a syringe and inserted it right above Steve’s entrance. Niles brought the nozzle down and with Leesha’s help parted the captain’s cheeks to better allow the nozzle’s insertion. 

“Implants…injections…plastic surgeries…not just for the female my captain,” he muttered, causing Leesha to giggle. “Hmm…you've wasted yourself captain. You're well fit for taking it deep...and since you are, this will be quite a bonus for you.”

“A new and improved Captain America,” Leesha said softly.

“Very improved,” Niles agreed. “Leesha, if you please.”

She reached down to the container connected to the nozzle and flipped a switch.

For the next several hours, Niles and Leesha would work in perfect sync, drastically altering a side of Steve that no one had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go in-depth with research on butt injections/lifts and whatnot, but you can gather that Niles has formed his own procedure and substances for this since he's dealing with a super-serumed soldier and he wants it to be permanent. Besides that the addition he's done is different. What exactly was the new addition? You'll find out later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve awakens to the realization and the pain of Niles's procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Steve react?

Steve gave a loud groan as he was greeted with what felt like an extreme feeling of exhaustion as well as a strange numbness seemingly affecting his lower half. He blinked a few times and groaned again to see the same stained walls of the room he’d been held in. But there was something different. He blinked and frowned as he stared at the walls. Something was very different.

For one thing they weren't swaying slightly. For another, he wasn’t listening to the doctor’s dirty words. For the next, he could think more clearly.

In the mix of the exhaustion his body was feeling, he did get that slight spark of joy. Was the drug finally wearing off? He made to get up and test this, and that was when he realized there was another difference to his predicament.

He wasn’t strapped in his usual chair. He was strapped down, but in a new position. Now he was bent forward over some chair like contraption. There was a chinrest protruding up so he didn’t have to strain to hold up his head. His arms were crossed behind his back. He tried to move them but felt the heavy cuffs locking them in place and to the chair. He could feel a strap going across the middle of his back, and also around his legs and ankles. 

Steve only managed to weakly shake the whole thing before his body gave out.

“Damn it.”

As he started becoming more aware, he noticed something else. Something that made him feel all the more vulnerable. 

The straps were holding down his bare legs. The reason they were bare, was because he wasn’t wearing pants. Worse than that, he wasn't wearing underwear, yet he felt a softness coating his rear. Was it a blanket wrapped there tightly? He wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was that having only a shirt on made no difference to his growing concern. He growled and stared ahead as he wiggled and cursed in frustration. What trick was Niles up to now? Why had he been placed in such an exposed position? The first thing the doctor would see when he walked in was his ass. He knew it was part of the brainwashing. Anything Niles ever did was only directed at that particular area. 

The anger dropped to make room for the start of anxiety. This was going to be another level of the madness and with that thought in mind, he struggled viciously against his binds. This was his best chance at escape before the man returned.

“Come on…come on…before he…”

He paused, as anxiety turned into dread. As a memory surfaced of Leesha bringing a mask to his face. As he heard Niles say “surgery”. Words were momentarily lost to him. His brain started screaming a string of ‘nos’. Niles hadn’t done it. He hadn’t gone that far. He hadn’t…

But it was starting to become clear where exactly the numbness was coming from. He experimentally wiggled his hips and felt a slight pain that started radiating all over his bottom. It was now becoming obvious that the softness wasn’t a blanket, but bandages.

For the first time in a long time, Steve really felt as weak and as small as he had been before he became strong and tall. But more than that he felt scared, truly scared. The last time he’d felt that way, was when he had woken to an entirely new century. He had been prepared for death in the doomed plane, but a new world, with no one that he knew, was terrifying. No one had really known how strong his feelings had been. He couldn’t afford to shrivel up in a corner, frightened, when the world was counting on him to continue his role. 

But here, here was different.

Did the world think him dead now? If so, he was free to feel fear. Hell, he was even free to cry if he wanted to.

His lower lip quivered. He tried to glare at the wall but couldn’t, so he shut his eyes instead. Now wasn’t the time to break down. 

But it really was. He had no idea what Niles had done to him. What was his idea of a perfect ass? Maybe it was all a joke. Maybe he’d actually done something to scare people away from him. But, why would that matter? He didn’t care about looks. Who cared what his ass looked like.

But, people couldn’t go around changing people’s looks like that regardless. 

But…hadn’t Niles said it wasn’t impressive before? 

Wait, what did that matter?

But it did. He was Captain America, therefore he had to look like Captain America; a strong, well-built figure. 

That part of himself didn’t matter. Who was looking?

Maybe everyone was looking, so wasn’t it, important?

The heart thumped painfully as his breathing increased. He jolted against the chair in anger as such thoughts chased each other in his head. The only thing that really mattered was escaping.

Steve wiggled his hips again and felt that same pain starting to rise. The numbness was wearing down, but he couldn’t feel his rear at all. Such a feeling made him feel as detached as his thoughts were becoming in his own mind.

“Please,” he begged to no one in particular. He just needed something, anything, to settle his conflicting thoughts and anxiousness. Something to ground him because as of right now, everything was floating away out of reach.

“Captain?”

He opened his eyes to see Niles standing before him. He’d been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t heard him come in. And when their eyes met, for the first time since he’d been captured, Steve associated real horror with the madman. It would’ve been more horrific if he’d been grinning. For the moment he had no real expression on his face except, maybe something that looked like concern.

“How are you feeling?” he asked seriously.

Steve didn’t understand why his lip trembled so, nor why his face crumpled in despair. He was supposed to be strong. He dropped his eyes, unable to look at Niles. Being in such a vulnerable position before him made his cheeks burn with humiliation.

“There there Mr. Rogers,” Niles said gently. He had the audacity to reach out and stroke his cheek like he was comforting a crying child. “You’re going to be feeling some discomfort for a while, thus the reason for your new position. Also we need to keep your ass off the seat so it can heal properly.”

Steve made to say something but it came out in a whimper then. Something had run down his leg. Was it blood?

When Leesha came into view, Steve choked as the wave of embarrassment tripled. 

“Thank you my dear,” Niles said as she handed him a bottle with pills. Then he shook them slightly before Steve. “The anesthesia will be wearing off back there, so you’ll need to take these, otherwise, the pain will be quite intense.”

“No,” Steve rasped, finally finding his voice.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not taking anything more from you.”

“My dear captain, I already told you, everything is free of charge-”

“You son of a bitch! Why did you do this to me! WHY!” 

There was a minor rush of empowerment. It was good not to be a slave to the drug that had kept his mind cloudy and incapable of forming sentences sharply.

Niles moved his hand to lay atop Steve’s head.

“Captain my captain,” he said with a sigh. “Do not act so dim. This was a favor. A gift I wanted to give to you. You can lie to yourself all you’d like, but I know you live a lonely life captain. I know that you’ve denied yourself what you truly wanted.”

“Please…no more…” After experiencing the ultimate form of abuse from a captor, Steve wasn’t sure he could take going back through the process the doctor had started him on. It was cruel. Why didn’t he just go further and kill him already?

“What you truly want…a dick in your ass.” 

A muscle twitched in his hip, involuntarily it seemed.

“You’ll be able to truly enjoy it, truly appreciate it, when you finally accept your desire. Embrace it captain! Embrace what I’ve given you now! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT!”

“NO,” Steve cried. 

His voice fell as his eyes dropped and his body shook. He found himself moving his hips in order to escape the discomfort, the touches of pain, and the silence that suddenly fell after his shout. 

“No…”

“Leesha, water please.” While she fetched the water, he emptied two pills into his hand. “Look at me Mr. Rogers.”

Steve did so slowly. Niles moved his hand forward.

“You need to take these, now.”

“Wha…what are they?”

“Pain relievers of course.”

“What kind?”

“Never you mind. Do as I say, otherwise you will have no choice but to feel the pain, and it will worsen.”

“I don’t care,” he muttered. 

What did it matter now? Nothing could feel worse than waking up and finding out an unknown surgical procedure had been done on his body. He wondered if Tony had felt the way he did now when he’d woken to discover he was hooked up to a car battery. Steve swore he’d never be able to share the fact that he had a similar experience now, to him or anyone on the team. They couldn’t know. 

“I don’t care,” he muttered again. His tired body was calling to him now.

“Very well,” Niles said briskly as he folded up his fingers, covering up the pills. “Let’s see how long you last before you beg for it. For relief as well as, for pleasure.”

A grin slowly spread across the man’s face as he turned and left. 

Steve felt a prick in his arm and twitched.

“Relax.” 

He turned his head as much as the chinrest allowed and saw that Leesha hadn’t gone. She was on his right, working something familiar into his arm.

“No don’t…I want…don’t start that-”

“It’s for precaution, and your protection, Mr. Rogers. Besides, you’ll feel a lot better being separated from your worries, from confusing thoughts telling you Dr. Niles can’t be trusted. It is all for the best.”

It didn’t seem to take long for Steve to get acquainted with the I.V once again.

“You’ll still need those pills. This won’t help the pain.”

Steve steadied himself carefully before replying.

“I’m already in pain. From the moment you tricked me…and helped him…do this to me.” He stared up at her, eyes wide and bright. “Please Leesha. You know this is wrong…get me…get me out.”

For a second she expressed nothing but blankness, but it softened as she smiled and caressed his cheek.

“Those thoughts are wrong captain. This is right, not wrong. We are only helping you, and you will thank the good doctor in the end.”

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before departing. 

And Steve was left alone, to the silence, and the stained walls which started to sway. 

 

Much later, Niles proved to be right.

Steve was screaming in pain. It was an intense, burning sensation that ran deep. He squirmed against the chair, choked when he forced himself to breathe slowly and think about something else, but nothing seemed to work. He didn’t understand why he was succumbing to it. He’d had painful moments before during battle, but he never cried over them, and he always managed to heal quickly enough. This was something different, something foreign, and he didn’t have the protection of the serum as far as he could tell. On top of that, the horror of it all still resonated with him deeply. It was time to cry. Time to yell. It would almost be a month that’d he’d been here. Surely his team was looking. Surely people cared that Captain America wasn’t around, or at least Steve Rogers. He knew it would be like asking for a miracle to be found, just as it seemed to be when it came to wishing his current agony away. If he had to choose, he’d sacrifice being found for the sake of receiving relief.

Eventually Steve became lax upon the chair, too weak to scream anymore. When the door opened, he didn’t stir.

He blinked up at Niles who was carrying a cup of water, with the straw, and two pills in an open palm. Niles didn’t say anything as he moved the hand with the pills close to his mouth. Wordlessly Steve opened his mouth and allowed Niles to place them on his tongue. At the back of his mind he knew how risky it was to take unknown medication, but the agony combined with his exhaustion made him too tired to care if it killed him. Least, he reasoned, he’d be free of Niles’s clinic once and for all if that was the result.

Still without speaking, Niles moved the cup closer and Steve silently took a sip and swallowed the ‘pain relievers’ down. 

“Very good,” Niles praised quietly. “You’re learning to trust me even more. Realizing I only want to help you.”

Steve said nothing. He didn’t even bother to shake off the hand running through his hair. It actually, felt rather good at the moment. Niles smiled and moved his hand down to massage his cheek. The smile widened as Steve sighed and leaned into his touch.

“Rest Mr. Rogers, just rest, and tomorrow we will return to our sessions.”

Niles turned and left the room. Steve remained still for a moment as he realized he would have to go back to listening to the doctor informing him of his great desire. The thought of ever having to go through the process usually turned his stomach, but oddly enough it didn’t this time. Though he despised the idea, Steve also found there was a slight feeling of relief with the idea of going back to that routine, because just lying there not hearing Niles mutter those phrases felt a little abnormal and…unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has broken down even more by the end of this chapter, so things are bound to go smoother for Niles as the conditioning continues next chapter. I always place something different in such chapters since it's been so focused on Niles and Steve. Perhaps there'll be a moment where we see what's happening in the Outside world, cause his disappearance is sure to be noticed by now.  
> Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles further breaks the captain down, maybe enough for him to reach his breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting a nice lengthy chapter ;)

_(7 weeks earlier)_

“I’m telling you Stark, it’s not like Steve to not call me back,” Sam said as he paced around his house on his cell, agitated. 

For the past couple of days, he’d tried to get in contact with his friend to see about setting some hang out time before the team was called together again for work. After a few calls to the man had failed, he stopped by his place only to receive no answer. Needless to say, he was worried.

“Sure he’s not out on some hot date? Cap’s been frozen so long I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s doing some catching up in that department,” Tony replied on the other end.

“I’m serious Stark,” Sam stated as he came to a stop. “I mean this is Steve we’re talking about. He wouldn’t just disappear on me. Have you heard anything? Did he call you guys?”

“No. The last I got from him was a glare before he left to live it up over there. Guy’s got a sense of humor problem, among other things.”

Sam rolled his eyes, not bothering to ask what snarky remark he’d made to the man. It wasn’t the time for jokes.

“Tony,” he said in such a serious air he could tell he’d gotten the man not to take his words so lightly. “I think he’s missing. Something’s happened.”

“You don’t think he ran off scouting for his winter wonder-man?”

Sam sighed into the phone, not liking such an idea.

“Even if he did, it doesn’t explain why he’s not responding to my calls. And besides, he would’ve told me.”

“Maybe,” Tony stated thoughtfully, which Sam didn’t like. They were friends, so he couldn’t see Steve not informing him of such a thing, regardless of how close he was to his old best friend from the past.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, somewhat snappish.

“Just that from my point of view, Cap can be stubborn and standoffish.”

“That’s cause from your point of view, you don’t like to listen to him. You’re the one that’s stubborn, stubborn and erratic.”

There was silence for a moment.

“You can’t tell, but I’m glaring at you right now. If you called me up on your laptop you could see that.”

“Enough playing around Stark. Something’s happened to Steve. I think we need to get the team together and figure this out.”

“Fine. I’ll start making calls. Hopefully you’re wrong.”

Sam ended the call and turned his gaze out the nearest window, brow creased with worry. He didn’t like this, not one little bit.

“Yeah, hopefully.” 

 

_(Present)_

“Come now Mr. Rogers,” Niles said in an almost sing-song like way, “Eyes open.”

Steve groaned as he felt the man tap at his eyelids. He wanted to curse him for it, but such a want evaporated quickly enough. He complied and opened his eyes because it was too tiring to go against the man.  
And his tired blue eyes fell immediately to the image he’d now been forced to look at for the past week now. An image of a male’s lower half penetrating another through the rear, projected onto the wall before him. After a while the image would change to another that was similar and only slightly different in angle, race, or detail, but they were all the same, and they all played as Niles repeated the dreadful phrases. It had made Steve’s cheeks flush red when the pictures were first introduced, especially since he was still kept in the bent over position on the backwards chair. It created the weird sensation that he was experiencing what he was seeing, though nothing touched his still bandaged rear end. 

“There now captain,” he praised as he patted his cheek. 

He released a low sigh as he stared forward. No longer did he have the option of turning his head on the chinrest as his head had been strapped into place. The only thing Niles hadn’t done was force his eyelids up with clips. Since there was some room there, he had made it a point to close his eyes as often as possible. By the end of the week, he found it useless to do it as much as the images were already burnt into his eyes, into his brain. There had been nights where he dreamed of seeing the pictures in motion, and the worst part of it was that they weren’t coming across as nightmares, but something almost pleasant. Something that made his heart beat faster when he woke. How he missed just staring at the plain stained walls.

“What you want is a dick in your ass, yes. That would feel good. So good, so right.” The projector changed the image to a close-up shot of the penetration. “You want that to be you captain. You want to feel full in such a way. Submit with a giant cock I your ass.”

“Damn…drug,” Steve suddenly muttered. It never stopped pumping into his system, making everything hazy, yet the images seemed almost as clear as Nile’s words. 

Niles continued on and after a while, Steve found himself becoming restless as he twitched his hips against the chair. Niles paused and watched.

“Starting to crave it I see,” he said, sounding quite pleased. “Or is there something else occurring?”

Steve gave him his best glare before dropping his eyes.

“When?” he asked softly.

“When…what exactly?”

“W-when…can I…take it off…bandages?” He wasn’t exactly sure when he’d gone from demanding that they be removed to asking the man, as if he was truly a good and legal professional, and in a shy like way. He expected such a question would have been difficult to ask of a regular doctor anyway considering what he was asking about.

Niles moved his eyes from Steve to his bottom and rested a hand upon the left cheek, causing him to twitch and give a slight moan. The last thing he wanted was to feel the doctor’s hands all over his ass, which happened pretty often. It was the one thing he wasn’t used to, which made Steve wonder why he’d been so sensitive in that area. And no, he would not acknowledge the fact that a surgical procedure had been performed on it. He’d deny it to his grave. 

“Give it another week captain…yes…it should be there, nicely healed and ready for a good dick.”

“Whatever…you say.”

Niles chuckled softly and continued. 

Steve raised his eyes as the image changed again, this one depicted the full images of the male figures where the man being penetrated was clearly finding pleasure in his experience. 

“So jealous that that’s not you,” Niles whispered.

Steve found he was focusing on the man’s expression of joy. How could something that looked so uncomfortable, make the man in the picture feel so good?

“It is good captain,” Niles went on, as if he knew what he was thinking. Steve stopped finding it creepy. He was starting to believe the drug was creating some kind of psychic link between them. “Right there, is exactly what you want. Feeling the pleasure, the fullness of a cock in your ass.”

Steve did want to feel pleasure, but most of all comfort after saying in his bent position for so long.

No, he thought. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want any of what Niles was saying.

“It is what you want, a cock in your ass. It would feel right and good. Pleasant…so pleasant.”

Steve couldn’t muster any useful thoughts to block it. After nearly a month and a half, his headspace felt hollow; the only thing ringing inside was the doctor’s words and his weak protesting thoughts.

 

A few days passed and the vibration on his ass was back, this time in the form of a pad Niles had strapped in place there. The bandages were still on, but he could feel the vibrations right through it, and it had Steve moaning in pleasure, softly. Though by now the pain had worn off, he was still stiff there, and having the area massaged was wonderful.

“You enjoy that do you? Missed it haven’t you?”

Steve gave a soft “Hmmph” in agreement.

“I knew you would appreciate it more if I waited until you improved,” Niles said with a smirk. He strolled casually behind him and pressed down on the pad, causing the vibrations to hit deeper, and Steve to moan a little louder. “Imagine the effect without the wrappings. It would be so much better. You’ll have much more feeling now than you ever did before.” Niles pushed deeper and squeezed, making Steve groan. “An ass like no other. Unique, and…beautiful.”

“B-bastard,” Steve muttered weakly, but he realized he might as well have said nothing at all as he couldn’t muster his anger behind the insult. Niles paid it no mind. He just smiled and looked down at him in wonder.

“You’ll be crying with pleasure. I can see it now. Once that cock enters your form…it’ll be bliss, pure bliss. It’ll be good. It’ll be warm. You can’t wait for that moment captain because you crave it, need it, live for it. A cock in your ass, that is what you want.” He paused and gave another squeeze, deeper than the first. “What you live for.”

Steve felt the hands leave him and he relaxed, but his heart was pounding. But, what disturbed him about it was the feeling that it was pounding with excitement.

Niles returned to his seat and continued as Steve quietly raised his eyes to the lewd images projected before him.

“What you want is a dick in your ass.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he embraced the pad’s massaging. He started wishing the vibrations went deeper.

 

Niles never changed. It all became a routine Steve had long grown accustomed to.

Whenever Lesha brought his meals, he always reinforced the use of the words “warm” and “full”. It was always nice to be warm and especially full. The food was good and it was always a good comfort in the days of being trapped in one room. But long afterwards, when the fullness went away, it bothered him. He didn’t like feeling empty.

“You crave it…need it…need it to pump into your ass and fill you up.”

Steve was barely aware he was twitching his hips slightly. How he desired the bandages off. But…if they were removed, how would it feel? He found it weird that he was desiring its removal at the same time desiring it to remain. It did give him some warmth, not to mention cover, but it wasn’t enough.

Steve bucked his hips up sharply in frustration, and Niles gave a wide smile as he rested his hand against it.

“A dick filling it up. That’s what’s missing captain.”

No, he thought. That couldn’t be right, yet he did find himself agreeing that something was missing there.

 

By the start of a new week, the bandages finally came off. There was a great rush of relief as well as embarrassment during the process, but now Steve felt he could breathe a little easier. The only thing was, Niles didn’t allow him to see what had been healing underneath.

He and Lesha had stood behind him, Niles staring down at his bare bottom with a look of great pride.

“Success,” he said quietly in awe while Steve had twisted uncomfortably, face burning. “It’s quite beautiful captain, quite…remarkable. Much more than your previous ass. Once again, you are quite lucky to have me.”

He turned away and faced the red-faced captain, still grinning.

“What have…you…done?” he slurred. He didn’t like how giddy the man looked when he was looking back there. 

The doctor just waggled a finger at him.

“The surprise can wait. We still have work to do, but you’re almost there. Almost at the point of realizing what you want, and once you do, you will earn the right to discover your own ass.”

“No…I…I…” What did he want to say? That he wanted to see it? Wanted to see the work he had done? He couldn’t deny the curiosity. How different was it? What made it so remarkable now?

Niles didn’t respond to his protests or his attempts to escape the chair. Instead he continued the phrases.

“You want a dick in that marvelous ass of yours Mr. Rogers. Yes. That is what you want…what you crave.”

He wanted to ignore it in favor of feeling out his rear, but since his arms were still tied down he could only wiggle and clench. He was disturbed to realize he felt a slight difference there. 

He was later disturbed when he realized he was clenching and wiggling practically in sync with the doctor’s rehearsed comments.

 

On and on it went, to the point where Niles didn’t need to be in the room to continue the torture. At night, a pre-recording of his infamous phrases played. 

Steve had screamed loudly, trying to block it out, trying to get Niles’s attention so he could come and turn it off. The last thing he wanted was for Niles to seep into his subconscious while he slept, though he’d always had trouble seeing such a thing as possible. He didn’t want to take the chance either way, considering the drug still coursed through him.

But Niles didn’t come, and Steve eventually fell asleep listening to it. He’d dream of the images that were projected, this time accompanied by Niles’s voice. Most nights it wasn’t too bad.

“What you want is a dick in your ass.”

His thoughts still said ‘no’ in his mind, but not a strongly.

“It would feel so right, so warm.”

He looked at the scenes the projector continued to play before his eyes. He took in the figures that were being penetrated. He didn’t want that. Niles insisted he did, but he didn’t.

Still, Niles proved to know a lot about him, from the beginning. With the thought in mind, Steve started to wonder what he hadn’t before. Was it possible somehow he did want what Niles insisted he wanted? Did he see in him what he couldn’t see in himself?

‘No’, he thought. ‘I don’t want a dick in my ass’. But every time he protested the thought, his hips twitched as if to tell him he was wrong.

“You crave the penetration.”

‘No’, he thought. ‘I don’t…no’.

 

The first time the fingers entered, Steve gave a choked squeal while Niles hummed his approval. He jerked his gloved fingers several times, in and out of Steve’s hole, while Steve attempted to put up a fit of movement against the intrusion. It came to a stop when he tired himself out, and soon he was panting, and soon...something happened that made Niles give a loud sigh of relief and satisfaction. 

“Total success,” he said proudly. 

Steve was swallowing hard and tears were beginning to stream down his face. He felt something he knew he shouldn’t have felt. Something that shouldn’t be possible.

He felt…wet…right in the place where Niles had his fingers stuck deep. And now the shock just rolled over him as the doctor spoke.

“You’re future partners will be quite impressed, and quite pleased to know they can save their money. No lube required, and instant looseness.” Niles thrusts his fingers slowly and Steve whined with the force of restraining mixed emotions. He was going to burst. “The perfect ass for every awaiting cock. You’re a dream come true to such men, and at the same time, you’ll have your dream come true in return.”

Niles’s smile spread like the Cheshire cat’s as Steve began to buck into his fingers. Such motions were interrupted as he tried to regain control of his rising arousal, but he was a failing, panting, sweating mess.  
Finally, he just plopped against the chair, clenching at his fingers with his cheeks looking drained and desperate.

“Please,” he begged in a quiet voice expressing the captain’s full blown terror of what was happening; at what he was becoming. “Please.”

“Don’t worry captain,” Niles said softly as he began to stroke the fingers of his other hand through his hair. “You’ll have better than my fingers soon enough.”

Steve’s lip trembled as he looked up at the next image on the wall.

“Please,” he said, uncertain if he was begging for it to stop, or begging for Niles to continue the thrusting of his digits within him.

Niles removed his fingers and smiled as he studied his rear closely. 

“And back to being tight,” he observed. “I must say, I’ve out done myself.”

Steve listened to his phrases quietly, not bothering to curse the man for the assault. In some odd twisted way, it didn’t feel completely wrong in his gut.

“A nice cock entering your form, that is what you desire most.”

‘No’, he thought. He didn’t want that, but there was a pause. 

 

Niles’s fingers worked into him again. Steve’s fight against it lessened greatly. 

“These aren’t enough,” Niles was saying. “Not these fingers. No. What you want is a dick filling you up. It would feel so warm, so good.”

Steve wondered if it was true. Feeling good and warm were good things. Even feeling full was a comfort.

And now his lower half seemed to ache.

“So good having a dick up your ass.”

‘No’, he thought, but he didn’t know anymore.

“That’s what you want. What you think about. All you think about!”

‘No’, he thought again. 

“Yes Mr. Rogers! Yes! That is who you are. An open hole, needing to be filled, with a nice thick cock. That is what you want.”

‘I don’t?’ came his thoughts. His hips twitched.

“That is what you want. It would feel so right, so warm, so…good.”

Steve raised his eyes to the tired doctor, wanting something…needing something. And Niles leaned in, staring into his eyes.

“Go on captain…tell me…what is it you need?”

Steve just looked at him with big eyes. He found he didn’t know what to feel anymore, other than something that seemed selfish, yet fulfilling. He shut his eyes and released a heavy sigh.

“Help,” he answered, not sure what kind of help he was asking for this time.

Niles laid his hand upon his head, his lips curling into a twisted smile.

“And you shall get that help captain. Soon, very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles has really broken Steve down a lot, but we learned that his disappearance did catch Sam's attention much earlier. So with that in mind, will Steve be saved in time, or will he give in to Niles's words completely? All I can say is poor Steve and, stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has come a long way and Niles is quite pleased with the results, however it seems there may be an interference ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with this. We've hit the meat of this prompt now.

Sam was seated on the couch, head bowed in his hands as Clint, Natasha, Rhodey and Tony wandered about Steve’s place making calls and working laptops along with several agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. After some investigation, it had finally been determined that their leader was missing. Sam had felt a horrible twist in his gut and cursed himself for not pushing his feelings further; that Steve hadn’t just decided to vacation without him as the others speculated, but he understood their hesitance. 

Steve Rogers was a super-powered soldier capable of taking on anyone who dared to try something. The thing was, Sam knew beforehand that even the best could be overpowered. Still there was the argument that people normally did not recognize the captain without his uniform, but someone had. With that in mind they began to look into their enemies as the case widened, but they had pulled up nothing. The whole thing had been frustrating with basically no leads. The only thing they could latch onto was a few witnesses who noticed the tall blonde walking off with a woman with auburn hair. To Sam it wasn’t enough of a lead, yet it kept them motivated to keep digging until they found their captain, checking every form of surveillance and every person Steve had made contact with.

“We’re gonna find him Sam.”

He looked up to see Clint taking a seat next to him.

“Yeah,” he said tiredly. “It’s just…he’s been gone so long. If only I’d been there with him. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Natasha said gently as she sat across from them. “He might have still gone missing, and you along with him. If that had happened we wouldn’t know anything.”

“Still feels like we don’t know anything,” Sam said bitterly as he rose to his feet. “I just hope it’s not too late.”

“It won’t be,” Tony chimed in after hanging up his phone. 

Sam looked at him hard, hoping to latch on to such words and make them true.

“He’s been gone nearly three months. Whoever has him, could’ve done anything to him.”

“Or he pulled a fast one like I did, in Afghanistan.” He had trailed off the last part of his words, causing curious looks to come his way. They’d never heard Tony bring up any mention of his capture before. Even Rhodey looked away from his conversation with an agent to toss him a glance. Tony just gave a shrug and moved away.

“Well, if he didn’t pull a fast one,” Sam started, “I’m gonna be the one to knock the bastard who did this sky high.”

“Well you won’t be alone in that. Just let me brush up on my archery skills,” Clint said with a sly smile. Natasha shook her head.

Sam too started to smile, but when his thoughts landed on his friend, it fell. So far he’d done well at keeping images of the captain being tortured away, but now he found himself starting to imagine the horrors of what he could be going through. 

“Guys!”

Everyone looked around at Darcy who was staring intently at her computer screen.

“What is it?” Sam asked as he and the others moved closer.

“I think, we may have finally found something.”

 

“You’ve come a long way Mr. Rogers,” Niles said with a soft chuckle as he entered the room. “A very long way.”

He grinned as he looked at the man, still in his bent position over the backwards chair. His grin widened as the man responded to his entrance, body grinding against the contraption he was strapped upon. Niles stepped into the room with a slow stroll.

“Something on your mind captain?” He came to a stop before him and waited until the man made eye contact.

Slowly Steve raised his head as it was no longer strapped in place. Following the rise of the head, came the rise of his tired blue eyes. He stared into Nile’s dark ones, begging silently before he actually spoke. 

“Please,” he rasped tiredly.

Niles rested a hand upon his shoulder and smiled kindly.

“Please what Mr. Rogers?”

“I need…I need…” Steve paused to swallow quickly. He gave a harsh buck against the chair as he started to pant. “I need…”

“Food? Are you hungry?” Niles guessed. “Lesha will be happy to fix you your favorite.”

“No…I want…I need…”

“Water? Do you thirst for something?” Niles asked innocently.

Steve stared desperately at him as his mind worked.

“Yes!...I…need it…need…”

Niles bent down to his level and moved in closer, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“Go on Mr. Rogers…what is it you need?” Steve seemed to strain with the effort. His expression greatly expressing desperation and painful longing. “Come now captain. You’ve had no trouble in the past couple of days crying out for what you need. Why are you being shy now?”

“Because you won’t…give it to me!” His face flushed into anger momentarily. “I told you…what I want…need…stop this and, give it…”

“I’m not so sure you’re ready,” Niles replied with a slight shake of the head.

“I am…I am! Need it…I need…please…”

“Go on then captain, what is it you need so desperately?”

Steve jolted with his rising emotions.

“A dick…in my ass…need it…please…please.” He dropped his head in favor of maneuvering his hips around as if it would rock away the phantom feelings of irritation and hollowness of being empty in his rear. 

As he rolled against the chair and clenched his cheeks repeatedly, Niles rose and stared down at him as if he was proud father. He ran his fingers gently through the now quivering man’s hair.

“It makes me so proud to hear you finally accept your desire captain. I know it is a great relief to you as well to acknowledge it fully.”

“Yes,” Steve rasped in agreement as he twisted against the chair. Right now, he was happy to say anything if Niles would relieve him. 

The doctor was silent for a long moment. The only noise in the room was the slight whimpers of his patient. Every now and then he begged quietly. Niles patted his head and gave a slight chuckle.

“Alright Mr. Rogers.” He stepped around him and Steve felt a jolt of joy at the idea that he was going to get his relief in the form that he so desired. “It would be good yes?”

“So good,” Steve muttered as he thought about those images Niles used to play; as he imagined it happening to himself soon.

“And…?” Niles prodded.

“Warm,” he answered with a happy sigh. He didn’t much care for being cold. Strangely enough he’d had come to link the emptiness to coldness, only slightly.

“Yes,” Niles said, his voice dropping low. 

Steve couldn’t see the man since he was positioned behind him, but he was more consumed but his own need than where his captive stood. He squirmed a few times, eyes fluttering. He was so lost, he wasn’t even aware of the sound of a zipper dropping. 

“Though you have come a long way into accepting your desire, accepting the gift I have offered you, I’m afraid I am not fully convinced that you are ready.”

Steve’s eyes flashed open and his expression fell to brief disappointment. 

“Please,” he begged again, “I am.”

Niles cocked his head at him curiously before he spoke again.

“I wonder my captain, what would your friends think of your desire?”

Steve quirked a brow in confusion. ‘Friends’ he thought curiously. He had to work a little harder to understand what he meant. Then the images of his teammates came to his mind. What would they think of his desire? Steve found he couldn’t guess. He felt he should be embarrassed but the emotion wouldn’t surface. He rolled his eyes over to the IV which seemed to barely drip the drug into his system now. Oddly enough he found he didn’t care now if his strength returned to him. He only wanted one thing.

“Well, Mr. Rogers?”

He grimaced slightly as he struggled to focus on his team. They seemed like a dream from long ago, or rather, they seemed like people who hadn’t been able to satisfy him properly.

“Don’t…care,” he muttered, causing Niles’s chuckle to become louder.

“That’s right Mr. Rogers,” he said as he moved in closer behind Steve’s rear. “It doesn’t matter what others think of what you want. What you want, what you desire makes you happy doesn’t it?”

Steve only groaned. He was considering telling him he had yet to receive the thing that would make him happy, but refrained from doing so.

“I’m sorry, I should rephrase,” the doctor apologized. “What I meant to say what you desire will make you happy once you receive it.”

“Yes!”

There was silence again. And then, the next thing Steve became aware of was something soft and phallic like resting across his bare ass. Steve whined and curled his toes in anticipation. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest painfully.

“This is what you’ve been waiting for captain,” Niles commented in delight. “The only thing you truly need to be fulfilled.”

“Yes…god…please.” Steve started maneuvering his hips, hoping to move Niles’s cock between his cheeks. Niles merely smiled and remained where he was.

“You must be patient Mr. Rogers.”

But Steve wasn’t patient. He felt like he’d been waiting forever for this moment. It was driving him crazy. 

“No…no,” he whined as he began bucking his hips, hoping to encourage the man to penetrate. He racked his drug-muddled brain for ideas on how he could persuade the doctor to enter him. It didn’t matter that he was his captor. It didn’t concern him to reason the man could be carrying certain diseases. The man had a dick and that’s all that mattered. 

“Yes Mr. Rogers, you must be.” He slowly began to weave his fingers into his blonde locks, making the man squirm and whine louder. “You are far too impatient for my cock.”

“No please…need it…need it in me!” So desperate was Steve’s need that tears began to run down his cheek.

“And far too…emotional.”

Steve gave a great cry of frustration as Niles laughed softly. 

Suddenly the door opened and Lesha entered the room. Niles turned to her, eyes narrowed.

“Lesha, not now. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of testing my patient?” 

Steve whined helplessly and bucked his hips weakly. Lesha looked at him momentarily, expressing something akin to pity, then she leaned toward Niles and whispered in his ear.

Steve’s soft breathing had become rapid with the feel of Niles’s cock on his ass. If only he’d center it, he thought. He turned his head slightly at the hushed sounds of whispering above him. Dread was starting to fill his gut; dread at the idea that Lesha was about to pull Niles away from his open ass.

“Niles,” he started to cry. He couldn’t leave now, not when he was so close. “Niles…please.”

Niles reached down and cupped his cheek gently, and like before, Steve leaned into it.

“I’m sorry Mr. Rogers. I’m afraid…something, important has recently come to my attention.” He pulled away and zipped up, leaving Steve to sink miserably against the chair. 

“Im-portant?” he questioned. He couldn’t imagine anything more important than what he was surely going to receive.

Niles didn’t answer. Instead he moved around to gather up his files. Lesha moved towards Steve’s legs and started opening the straps that held him down. Steve barely registered it. He was more interested in following Niles with his eyes.

“What are you…what’s happening?”

The doctor didn’t turn to him until he had gathered what he wanted within the room. He did a quick sweep of it with his eyes before looking back at Steve with a calm smile.

“Mr. Rogers,” he paused until he had Steve’s full attention. “Captain America. It has been an honor working with you.” His face fell slightly as if sadness was starting to creep in. “I am afraid, I must be leaving you for a bit. You have progressed well and will continue to progress, but without me for now.”

“What do you…what do you mean?” Steve asked shakily. He wasn’t sure how to take this. There was a mixture of fear and relief welling up inside him.

Niles patted his cheek.

“We shall see each other again, very soon, and I cannot wait until you finally experience that moment of blissful penetration. And like I said before.” He moved over and next patted the cheeks that weren’t on his face. “No charge for the remarkable ass I have given you. I admit, I did expect to hear you thank me before now, but I expect that is something I will have to hear from you when we next meet.”

Steve felt the last of the strap come undone thanks to Lesha, but he didn’t jump to his feet. It was impossible anyhow with the drug keeping him weak. But then, the IV was removed, and Steve relaxed further against the chair as if he’d been tense the entire time.

With very tired eyes he watched the smiling doctor give him a salute before walking away. Lesha moved in front of him and rested her hand against his cheek.

“Thank you for trying to fix my car,” she said softly.

Steve blinked at her blankly, barely recalling what she was talking about, then it clicked.

“There was…nothing…wrong.”

“No,” she agreed, “but you were still willing to help. I’m glad I could return the favor by introducing you to Niles. You’ll finally be happy.”

Steve quirked his brow finding something wrong with that statement. He couldn’t remember ever experiencing a form of depression. Then he thought about Niles, leaving him wanting and he groaned slightly.   
Lesha gave him a small peck on the check before turning and following Niles out the door. Once it closed the silence fell heavily. 

Minutes passed and Steve stayed where he was listening hard, but he heard nothing. He didn’t bother to rise up and venture out of the room. After several more minutes he knew and felt that he was now completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles's form of 'testing' Steve by resting his privates on Steve like that was part of the prompt, expressing the point that Steve has reached now. He's given into his desire, but it looks like something's come up for Niles. Perhaps it has something to do with the first part of this chapter ;) Anyways I'm glad to finally reach this point. I think we've had enough of Niles for now. But now poor Steve has to deal with what the doctor's done to him, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles is gone and Steve is left alone, craving his desire, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve is all alone, how will he cope?

Steve whined miserably and bucked his hips lazily a few times, desiring the need Niles had instilled in him. His want was strong, so strong he felt as if he could potentially die, unless he received a dick in his ass.   
He had not removed himself from the chair since Niles and Lesha had left. It never seemed to register in his mind that he was now free and that he should be escaping the place. Right now, in his mind roamed a question. How could Niles leave him like that? He didn’t understand it. He was certain he was close to receiving what he wanted. It appeared to be teasing when Niles laid his own dick on his bare bottom, but Steve was sure he could have persuaded him to penetrate, if Lesha hadn’t come in; if he’d had more time.

Steve panted slightly as he instead imagined the pictures the doctor had made him view. He imagined such penetration happening to himself and bucked his hips in response.

After a while he realized it was useless. He needed the real thing. He was ready for the real thing, and the doctor had denied him.

Eventually enough time passed where Steve felt hunger stirring in his belly. Slowly he rose and stepped onto the floor. His balance was shaky so he used the chair to steady his stance. Slowly his mind was starting to clear a little. Suddenly his desire was second place to getting food, but then that also shifted down the line when he thought of Niles. He rubbed the crease in his brow as he simply stood there trying to figure out what to do. Maybe food could wait until he got what he needed, but his stomach was growling. Then he thought there might be a way where he could fulfill both needs. He was, after all, empty in two ways. 

“Niles…” he muttered as his focus began to clear. “I needed…”

When he let his hand fall on his bare thigh he became more aware of issue at hand; he wasn’t wearing any pants, nor underwear for that matter. 

Of course he hadn’t been wearing those things. He’d never be able to receive what he desired if he did. But he figured, if he did clothe his lower half he could at least suppress the need for a cock within him, at least for a little while.

Steve dressed slowly, all while trying not to think and feel, but it was difficult. The need was pulling at him and he wondered if he could take it. 

Maybe he would go mad.

Maybe he should pleasure himself to satisfy the craving.

Maybe he should throw himself against a wall and hope he passed out.

Steve didn’t know anymore. All he knew was what he wanted, but there was a part of his mind screaming for him to run from it, to concern himself with his newfound freedom.

He took a few steps forward and fell to his knees, shaking slightly and curling in on himself. Already his cheeks were starting to get damp. He wished Niles hadn’t left. He didn’t wish to be alone, like this. The emptiness was horrible and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to leave, but he desperately wanted to stay and see if the doctor returned. Some part of him was sickened that he was finding comfort in the madman, but he couldn’t see how he could find comfort in people like his team when they weren’t even there. 

They were gone.

They never came and weren’t coming.

But Niles, could return and fulfill his need.

‘Please’ he begged in his mind, ‘please.’

Steve was so lost in himself that he hadn’t right away registered a pounding sound echoing to his room. It became louder and more aggressive.

Slowly he rose his head. Was it Niles returning?

His eyes fell intently on the door just as it burst open, and there standing in the doorway were people he did not expect to see—Sam, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Rhodes. They were all suited up and ready for a fight, especially Sam by the look of it.

“Steve!” he cried as he raced toward him. His hands landed immediately on his shaky shoulders. “Are you, okay? Did they hurt you?”

Steve merely stared back at him, unsure if he was really seeing his team; unsure if he was really seeing Sam. He worked his mouth to say something, but it failed.

“It’s okay, just take your time,” Sam said soothingly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve noticed the others slowly approaching and taking in the room. Steve wet his lips and tried again.

“You…you came,” he said disbelievingly.

“Of course we came,” said Clint who was capable of smirking at him in such a situation. “We’re your team.”

“And your friends,” said Sam. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a little pale.” Before Steve could respond, Sam continued. “Tell me you’re alright. What did they do to you? Are they still here? Cause if so, I’m gonna beat their ass into the concrete.”

At the mention of “ass”, Steve swallowed thickly and took in his male friends. There was that rush for the desire again, but this time it made him flush with a bit of shame. He bowed his head and shook it. 

“No…no,” he muttered quietly. “Gone.”

“Are you okay though?”

Without looking at Sam, he gave a nod. The man helped him to his feet as S.H.I.E.L.D agents entered the space, and soon there was a confusing amount of talking going on. Steve wanted no part of it. All he wanted was something to fill his stomach, then perhaps a nice nap. He pushed his want down, forcing it away with much concentration. Right now it wasn’t about what he wanted. His team wanted to see that their captain was okay. He had to be strong now, for them.

“Glad to see you’re alright captain.” He looked up to see Darcy approaching him. Then she turned her head as she spoke into her comm. “Sir. Yes. He appears to be uninjured. Just a little shaken.”

Steve swallowed again and looked away from her as he unconsciously leaned against Sam’s supporting body. He didn’t want to be around any of this right now. He just wanted…wanted…

“Sam?”

“Yes.”

“Can we just…go home now?”

“Of course man. That’s exactly where I plan to take you. You can just chill, but after we track down the guys who—”

“No!” he said a little more sharply than he intended. “I just…” He stopped himself as he gathered in the looks cast upon him. He was sounding weak and broken when he knew what needed to happen here. “No…you’re right. They do need to be found. I’ll tell you what I can remember. They need to be stopped.”

“Glad to see they haven’t broken you Capsicle,” Tony said as he gave a pat on his shoulder.

“Steve’s always been stubbornly strong,” Natasha added.

Steve tossed them a slight smile at the joke as the tension evaporated some. Yes, all they needed to see was their strong captain still holding on. They didn’t need to see the side of him that didn’t feel compelled to find the doctor. Nor did they need to see the side of him that was trying to work out a way to fill his ass while under the close watch of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be getting busy soon and I do plan to work on other writings so the next update may come a little later. I'm also considering changing the plan for this story and wrapping it up soon, so perhaps there will be one or two more chapters before this is complete. I didn't expect to pace the conditioning with Niles through eleven chapters, so in that sense perhaps this story doesn't need to be drawn out longer. We'll see how it goes.   
> But hope you enjoyed the update. I know it was short but the focus was on Steve finally being saved. This part was going to be in the previous chapter, but I liked where that one ended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has been rescued from his horrible experience, but is he really free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The break I took from this story was longer than I intended, but I did intend to come back and continue on. So if you remember, Steve was finally rescued by his team and taken out of Nile's facility.

The ride back with S.H.I.E.L.D in a van to the base was unnerving for Steve. He did his best to hide his feelings as his team slowly started to prod him for answers, but by this point he just wanted to keep quiet and process what Niles had done to him. It was hard to do. He felt numb and barely present to the idea that he had been saved from the madman. Nonetheless, he gave a very brief speech to explain what had happened.

“A woman, tricked me into helping fix her car,” he started tiredly. “Knocked me out with a needle. I woke up, in that room. The doctor, Niles, he kept me drugged. I couldn’t…couldn’t do anything. Then he left and you guys, you found me.”

Discussing the story aloud sickened him even if he wasn’t giving the full account. 

“But what did he want? This Niles guy,” Sam pressed. 

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He unconsciously clenched his butt cheeks as the craving to be filled struck him.

“Experiments. Just wanted to weaken me…to nothing.” 

He lowered his head in his hands hoping they’d get the hint. He did not want to discuss this any further and there was no way in hell he was going to admit what Niles’s experiment was actually about. Unless the team found something, the secret was safe. They’d never know about his new desire for a cock in his ass. Just the idea of them knowing such a thing filled him with shame.

He quivered and wrapped his arms around himself feeling even sicker. Sam, who was seated next to him, dropped an arm across his shoulder. Steve flinched slightly and felt queasy at the thought of wanting Sam to touch his ass.

“You were held in captivity for nearly three months,” Natasha began seriously. She leaned forward in her seat that was across from him, but Steve never looked up to meet her in the eyes. “Surely he had more planned.”

“Natasha,” Sam warned lightly, “I think we can risk going further once Steve gets himself together.”

Steve raised his head and put on a brave face. He was their captain after all. He couldn’t afford to look like a broken man; it would only invite suspicion and questions. 

“Thanks Sam. I’m alright, I just…I…”

“You don’t have to explain Steve. We get it. We’re just happy we made it in time.”

He looked at Sam, worry still swimming in the man’s eyes. They’d become like brothers who always had one another’s back. Since that was the case, Steve allowed a scene to play in his head where Sam slowly laid him down on the floor and unbuckled his pants. A thrill of relief rose within him as Sam pressed against him with his dick ready to enter his hole.

“You ready Steve?” Sam asked gently. 

Steve was ready, but Sam didn’t enter him.

He blinked, clearing away the daydream. Sam was looking at him with concern.

“You ready?”

Steve looked around and realized they’d made it back. He sighed as the others started to unbuckle their belts and rise as the doors opened.

“Yeah,” he muttered, not looking forward to the next several hours of rehashing information to help S.H.I.E.L.D track his captors. 

“First things first, a checkup.”

Steve’s eyes widened momentarily.

“No, no I’m fine Sam. I don’t need medical attention.”

“Are you kidding? You’re still pale, and you’re a little shaky. If you want, I can-”

“I don’t need medical.” He’d said it a littler harsher then he meant and quickly reeled back. “Drugs wore off Sam. I’m fine, I promise. I just, want to get this over with.”

Steve stood his ground, expression set on his face. Sam searched his eyes, but in the end dropped his head.

“Alright, but, after Fury, promise me you’ll let them look you over.”

“Sam.”

“You never know. Doesn’t matter how much of a super soldier you are, you can still get hurt.”

A mental image of Dr. Niles slicing into his buttocks for the surgery he’d done slipped into Steve’s mind. He didn’t give away the fear he felt at the thought of it. Instead he just nodded.

 

He left Sam and walked the halls, feeling like a prisoner. He avoided eye contact with every agent he passed. He did catch a few smiles, and there was no turning a deaf ear to words of welcome. Deep down he knew he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve the pats on the back or the looks of relief. He wasn’t the Steve Rogers they remembered. He wasn’t even Captain America anymore. He was a man who wanted something he’d never had before. Something most would find disgust with especially since it had nothing to do with love. 

Steve felt his stomach turning. He felt dirty and worked even harder to keep his head down, but during the walk he had to force an occasional smile or a head nod. They were glad to see he was back and he needed to be glad. 

But he wasn’t.

Right now, he had the strong desire to return to Niles’s facility. Maybe the doctor had returned. Maybe this time he would…

He stopped the thought just as he walked into the room to meet with Fury. This was no time to desire his kidnapper’s cock.

“Captain, glad to see you’ve made it.”

“So am I,” Steve answered with a nod. He stood at attention and made his face blank. If there was one person he didn’t want finding out about his time with his captor, it was Fury.

“Please, have a seat.”

Steve gave a shaky breath and sat. Then several agents entered the room with files and even a tablet. He forced himself to relax in the chair and not think about what he wanted. It was interrogation time and he needed to be believable, if he hoped to escape degradation. 

“First of all Rogers, I’ll start by saying I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“As am I, sir.”

“It is a risk that comes with the job, even though you happened to be out of uniform at the time.” Steve nodded, then Fury continued. “I know this might be hard, but you’ve always been capable. I trust you’re up for this?”

“Absolutely,” he lied.

“Good.” Fury looked around to see that his team was prepared. He looked back at Steve who gave nothing away. “Let’s get started.”

 

Steve stood in the doorway of his apartment. He just stood there, and stared. After a sigh he mustered up the energy to step inside.

It had been a long day with Fury. There was question after question, but he had answered them and without revealing the more personal side to it. He recalled how Natasha once told him he was a terrible liar. Had she been present she would have been impressed. Perhaps the shock of the whole experience mended his inability to put on an act. It was possible that Fury had become aware that he was holding back considering the piercing stare he’d give him, but he never commented about it. Steve was free to claim that the doctor never expressed his full intentions and that it was simply about breaking him down. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Niles had to break him down in order to instill his desire. Still, he didn’t let Fury know it worked. He maintained that the doctor had only managed to weaken him through the drug. He never broke his mind or spirit. 

The next phase involved getting the rest of the team informed and insisting Steve went to medical. Steve refused, so the next part involved setting up agents to track down the culprits. Of course his team volunteered, with Sam determined to lead it. No one was suspicious about Steve agreeing to sit the mission out. He appeared even more tired after the interrogation so no one blamed him for wanting to rest up at home. And as much as Steve wanted to be alone, it was impossible to turn down his friends’ invite to lunch. He understood it. They were still worried and wanted to make sure he was taken care of. Three months was a long time, but to Steve that length of time no longer existed. There was still the feeling that he was still in some dream that he couldn’t wake from. What was real and what was fake, he didn’t know. What he did know was that he wasn’t entirely happy with himself. Apart from being a sick man wanting nothing more than to be filled with a dick, he was a liar and a somewhat accomplice to the criminals. No matter how many times he expressed the need to capture the doctor his heart wasn’t behind it, and he hated himself for it.

Steve sank down into a chair and just stared at the table.

He wasn’t in that room.

Niles wasn’t there saying “What you want is a dick in your ass”.

He wasn’t strapped to a chair, drifting in and out of awareness.

Niles wasn’t grinning at him.

Niles wasn’t touching him.

Niles wasn’t…wasn’t…

He pounded his fist hard on the table. He could almost feel the man’s privates on his bare ass again. The sad part was, he felt hungry for it.

The fist came down on the table once again, along with a roar of rage and sorrow. Steve dropped his head upon it not knowing what to do. Was he stuck feeling this way forever? The need was so strong. He shut his eyes and began whispering to himself.

“Don’t…don’t.”

He would not think about what he wanted. He would think about something else. There were many things much more important and deserving of attention. It was ridiculous to think of his need since it wasn’t a need at all. It was just pleasure and he’d never needed pleasure there before. But his hips twitched almost involuntarily and he moaned for the absence in his hole.

He raised his head, face expressing pain and fear. This was one day out so far, and if he couldn’t find a way to stop craving it he knew he’d be in serious trouble. Steve sat there for a few minutes before deciding to wash it all away with a shower, thinking exposing his rear might ease his anxiety. 

He felt quite ill as he slowly stripped himself of his clothing. He could just see Niles in the corner, grinning at him. Steve flushed and turned away from the imagined image and faced the mirror. When he saw his reflection, he turned his body and let his eyes travel downward to his rear where he was met with a huge surprise.

Steve had not registered what Niles had done to him during the surgery. The doctor had promised it was an improvement, but Steve preferred not to acknowledge the incident much if he could help it, but he couldn’t now.

As if in a daze he slowly ran his hands over his now very firm cheeks. His rear had been raised and was perfectly round, as well as much fuller than it was before. Steve could only stare, stunned by the fact that the doctor had managed to give him a completely new ass. It was very noticeable and he knew there was no hiding the change from his friends or the agents especially when it came time to suit up. He flushed at the idea that they may have already noticed. 

“Damn it,” he cursed softly. 

The twist of desire began again and he quickly turned away from the mirror. It was too late as he was already becoming very aroused. The images Niles had shown him came into his mind and he actually found himself panting. 

“Don’t.”

It was becoming too much. 

_“What you want is a dick in your ass."_

“No.” The doctor wasn’t here, and he didn’t want it.

His body told him otherwise.

_“It would feel so good, so warm.”_

Steve was breathing harder. He was partially crouched over in a phantom pain and a rising shame.

_“That is what you want.”_

He slid slowly down the wall to the floor trying to catch his breath.

“Yes,” he agreed. His hips twitched again. “Damn you Niles.”

After a moment the intensity of it eased. Steve blinked rapidly and found his eyes were wet with tears. He didn’t want to be himself right now. He didn’t want to be in this body any longer. 

He hid his face in a hand suddenly wishing his team hadn’t rescued him. It would have been so much simpler. He was what he was now; a sick man craving a cock in his ass. Captain America was gone, but he didn’t know how to tell the others that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can. Maybe the story will be wrapped up with a few more chapters. I intended this update to be long, mainly because I thought this might be a conclusion or near conclusion, but I've found there can be more. Hope you're still reading and do review. Be on the look out for more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to realize how much of a distraction his desire can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated. Aside from a bit of busyness from the holidays and working on other fics and whatnot, I did find myself struggling with this story once Steve was free of Niles.

Steve felt he was handling it better. He wasn’t thinking of Niles’s saying as often as before. He still felt the urges, he couldn’t deny that, yet he tried his hardest. Sometimes he failed. Sometimes, particularly when he was in the nude taking a shower or changing clothes, he’d slink a hand down there and tease the entrance with a finger. Sometimes he actually pushed in, but afterwards quickly pulled out. It wasn’t what he truly wanted in there, and a finger was not a very strong substitute.

Aside from the urges, Steve found he had to be very careful about having his ass touched. Just someone accidentally brushing against it if he happened to be in a tight corner with others, was enough to arouse him and have him wishing for a cock to enter him. And when he truly realized what he’d been hoping for in such moments, he felt that trickle of horrible heat slowly filling him up. The kind of heat that had his cheeks blushing and made him want to hide away somewhere.

He was convinced now that he was playing the idea of Steve Rogers. He behaved much like he normally did before he was taken. He didn’t do or say anything to give himself away, yet every now and then he caught one of his teammates giving him a curious or concerned look. 

When he thought about it, he supposed he did fidget a little too often if he thought he was alone. And maybe he made little rocking motions with his hips when he found himself daydreaming about his ass being filled. Clearly he hadn’t been careful enough.

At the moment he sat hunched in a chair near the changing room. He had just finished a joint mission with Tony involving the capture of a group of highly advanced terrorists. The others were performing their part in the mission elsewhere which was fine by Steve. As far as he was concerned now, it was much easier to be surrounded by as few people as possible while working. In such cases he could pretend he was alone.   
Usually the tactic worked, but for once he was distracted. 

It was the reason he wore a suit that was burned and ripped in several places, because during the battle, he couldn’t get his desire out of his head. He couldn’t pretend he was alone this time when he’d been surrounded by so many men.

Steve lowered his head in his hand. The mission could have been a total slip up, or rather it was in his mind. He cursed himself for nearly endangering many innocent lives, one in particular. 

_2 hours ago_

_“Stark, you flank the right, I’ll take left,” Steve ordered into the comm link as he snuck over a hill while keeping cover behind the trees._

_“Aww, but I’m more of a leftie.”_

_“Stark.”_

_“Kidding, geez, lighten up some time.”_

_Steve watched him drift over to the right in the air and disappear. Afterwards, he moved closer to the group of men who were going through boxed supplies and filling three armored trucks. He raised his shield closer to himself as he observed them._

_“Looks like they’re planning to make some special deliveries, and with no flying reindeer,” Stark said through the comm._

_“Then we’d better postpone their trip,” Steve answered._

_He waited for the perfect opportunity to send his shield flying. It ricocheted off the side of a truck, then struck down three men._

_They were on alert now, pulling out guns and searching the area._

_Tony struck then from above, sending out missiles to target weapons and disable the few who were further prepared with protective armor. With the distraction of Iron man soaring around them, Steve joined the fight, ready to get back into the groove of conquering his foes. It wouldn’t be like before, when a certain doctor had gotten the better of him. He refused to become so vulnerable ever again. He could just imagine how much further such a situation could’ve gotten if he were ever to find himself in such a place again._

_And when his thoughts became so determined, he lost focus._

_One of the terrorists managed to strike his cheek and send him reeling back. Someone tackled him from behind, and as he was falling to the ground, he felt hands just graze his ass. The light accidental touch was just enough to send his member rising._

_The terrorists were shouting. Tony was yelling something into his comm._

_He heard none of it as his thoughts fell, as he started to fleck his cheeks._

_“Not so super are you!”_

_Steve didn’t realize his eyes had drifted shut, nor that he was now lying on his back panting slightly. He raised his eyes and saw that one of the men was straddling him. For a moment, his mind was numb and all he could think was one thing._

_“No,” he muttered. “Wrong way.”_

_“What’s that?” the man asked._

_Steve shut his eyes as his body arched. The need was intensifying. If only he could satisfy it._

_“Steve! What the hell are you doing!”_

_The innocent blue eyes snapped open. He turned to see Tony struggling against a man in what appeared to be a bulkier form of the Iron man suit, and he was chocking the life out of his partner while he laid there, fantasizing. With a roar of rage, he swung upward, knocking the straddling man aside, then he charged for the armored terrorist._

_Tony was practically a limp doll in his hands. He needed him._

_He needed Captain America._

 

“Hey.”

Steve rose his head at the disappointed voice of Tony who was now standing over him, still in the Iron man suit. 

“Tony,” he acknowledged.

Tony surveyed him momentarily before speaking.

“Hell of a mission.”

Steve leaned back and forced back a sigh.

“Yeah, it was.” He had to drop his eyes for a moment and fall quiet before continuing. “Tony, it was on me. I screwed up out there. I know there’s no excuse for it, but you deserve an apology. I’m sorry.”

Tony folded his arms and smirked.

“Well if it isn’t my lucky day. Captain America apologizing.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Steve stated somewhat jokingly.

“I hope I won’t have to, unless you plan to get distracted out there again.” 

Steve didn’t meet his eyes. He wished Tony wasn’t standing so close. 

“I don’t.” He wasn’t going to let it happen. He couldn’t, not ever again. Besides being sickening, it was dangerous if he stayed a slave to the sick cravings. 

“Well a good way to ensure that you don’t, you could do some explaining.”

It sent a jolt of fear to his nerves. Suddenly the way Tony stared down at him wasn’t so innocent. Steve was convinced he could see through the front he’d been putting on.

“There’s nothing to explain,” he said firmly as he rose to his feet.

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“Language.”

“I’m serious Rogers,” Tony continued without pause. Steve turned his back on him, but his ears remained opened. “What’s going on with you? What aren’t you telling us?”

“Nothing Tony, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

Steve had had enough. He shook his head and just walked away. Why put up with another pointless battle with Stark. But somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him it wasn’t pointless. Tony had a right to know why he’d failed, and somewhere under that hidden heart he was sure Tony was really concerned about his welfare. 

“Hey! We’re not done.”

He came to a stop but didn’t turn around.

“I’m done Tony.” 

The mask was slipping further as his desire intensified. Now more than ever he was starting to realize he would never be the same with his teammates again. He looked around at the worry lines that were starting to appear on Tony’s face as he looked back at him. Rather than find gratitude in the expression, Steve found himself wanting the man to brush his privates along his bare ass. He actually wanted his friend, to invade him.

He swallowed thickly and dropped his eyes.

“It was too late,” he muttered. “I was already done…before you guys came for me.”

“Steve?”

He didn’t elaborate the meaning as he walked away.

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony suddenly continued, even though Steve kept on walking. “Bad things happen to us sometimes cap, but if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.”

The words struck Steve, and his body seemed to come to a halt of its own accord. 

“Just know, we’re here, when you do.”

 

That evening Steve sat before his computer, debating completing an order. He didn’t want to, but, he needed to. He ran a hand over his head and sighed, his thoughts drifting to Tony’s words. It seemed so easy. He could just confess what happened, but it didn’t have to be Tony who heard it. They’d been through a lot, and the team wasn’t just a team anymore.

He leaned back in his seat and turned his attention to his phone. After a moment he picked it up and dialed. Part of him hoped he wouldn’t answer.

“Hey man, I was wondering when you’d call.”

Steve smirked.

“Yeah Sam, I’ve just…been busy.”

“Well Captain America can’t sit around all day can he?”

“No, but it’s nice when he can.”

“You were on a mission with Tony right? How’d it go?”

The smile fell as his thoughts drifted to the disaster. He cleared his throat, shaking it off.

“Fine, it went fine,” he said quickly. “Listen, I was thinking, how’d you like to go on a run tomorrow?”

“The kind that happens before the sun comes up? I’m down for it.”

“Cool, alright. Then I’ll see you then.”

A quietness settled briefly before Sam broke it softly.

“Hey man, is...I mean, are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“You sound a little off I guess.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn’t thought his feelings were coming through in his voice, or perhaps Sam just had good ears.

“Yeah I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ah, no reason. I just…”

A warmness hit his heart and Steve smiled softly.

“It’s alright. I like that you worry about me sometimes, but I promise you, I’m fine.”

“That’s what I like to hear. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early.”

He hung up and stared at the phone momentarily as something twisted in his gut. Not wanting to feel it further, he set it out of sight and looked back at the computer screen. His hand fell on the mouse, ready to close the window. Then came the hesitation, and the cursor wasn’t moving towards the close button. Instead he clicked checkout, for the dildos he had purchased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Steve and Tony moments considering their somewhat rough friendship, so I had to have such a moment here. I figure it's tough for Tony to be comforting, especially to a guy he doesn't necessarily get along with.   
> Anyways, I don't know when another update will come. Ngl, my motivation is dropping a bit so perhaps working on other Avenger fics will bring it up and I can keep on the road to wrapping this up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking this slow as I figure the story as I write and handle the process of conditioning which I've never handled before. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
